Confessions Risk it All! Complete!
by LittleGrape03
Summary: Schyler Young has some problems that she likes to get through on her own. But some how this problem...she can't get past without the help of her loved ones. Love, friendship, fun, humor and anything else you want in a story is here! It's Complete! JacobOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: *smiles at camera* Welcome to the show…**_

_**Audience: Hosting the Story!!! *cheers***_

_**Me: *grins holding microphone* So we have a new story here called **__Confessions Risk it All__** and we're going to be hosting it today with the main character Schyler Young!!**_

_**Schyler: *comes on stage and waves some at everyone***_

_**Me: *shakes Schyler's hand* Nice to meet you Schyler. So since you play a big role in this story, would you like to do the disclaimer for everyone?**_

_**Schyler: Sure. Niomi does not own the Twilight movie or series at all. Only me and her own characters are her's. *turns to me* Good enough?**_

_**Me: *nods smiling* Great job! Okay guys let's begin!!*motions to big monitor that turns on***_

_**

* * *

**_

_September 12, 2005_

_Dear uh Diary,_

_It's hard to write something in this stupid journal Renee bought for me, but I'm gonna anyway, so try and bear with me._

_Okay what to say…well…oh! My name is Schyler Young. I'm sixteen._

_I have black hair with some curls at the bottom stopping at my shoulders. Brown eyes. Um…tan skin._

_Ugh! I'm just gonna try and write in here what has happened recently._

_I knew everything. I knew it all. I found out the hard way…but I knew. I knew because I was her best friend. I'm her closest and best friend and I would never leave her._

_She's like my sister. She __**is**__ my sister! Well, in a sense of speaking._

_See her name is Isabella Swan. Bella or Bells for short. I usually call her Izzy or Bella though. I only call her Bells when she pisses me off._

_I knew Bella through our moms. Her mom, Renee, was always nice to my mom. My mom, Jennifer, was a single mom._

_Apparently they were in middle school and high school together, and they always hung out._

_Bella and I met when we were both little. She is like my older sister. She was born September 13__th__ while I was born two years later on February 6__th__. So there for, I'm the younger one. _

_By two frigging years!_

_It was good. Bella and I were always together while our moms were together too. When Charlie left it was tough to deal with, but we all adjusted quickly. Then…things went bad. _

_My mother got in a car accident…and died on my birthday. That's why I've always hated my birthday._

_It was so sad. I went into deep depression and I was only five. Bella was seven. I was scared and vulnerable._

_My mom was the only real family I ever had._

_That's when Renee adopted me. It was different. I had to live with them and then move in and share a room with Bella._

_Bella and Renee got me out of my depression though. Every summer when Bella and I went to Forks, Washington to visit Charlie. We played around all the time. It was good to not be in the big city._

_But boring._

_Over time I began to except the fact that I was with my new family and my mother was gone forever._

_The day Bella was going to live with Charlie was the next hardest thing to deal with. It was all because Renee met Phil and got married to him. Izzy didn't want to leave the city, and I didn't want her to go either._

_So we __**both**__ came to Charlie's. Together. Although I was sorta forced._

_When we got here I hated it and still sorta do. It's even more boring and Bella fell in love. I was happy for her yes, but I saw something about the Cullen family I wasn't suppose to see. _

_And I'm a little jealous she found more happiness. And that I wasn't the thing most important to her anymore._

_Every time I came around when she was with Edward they got quiet._

_It was after Bella ran away and went back to Arizona without me that I figured out what the Cullens really were._

_Vampires. _

_I was so excited and happy, but knew the danger of exposing their secret. So when Bella came back to Forks I told her I knew and she told me not to tell anyone._

_Alice apparently saw that I would find out and was happy. Surprising isn't it?_

_After Bella healed, I stayed home while she went to prom. No way was I going!_

_That about sums up what has happened to me like well ever. It's kinda my whole life in literally two pages._

_So it's September again, and Izzy's birthday is coming up. Unfortunately…she isn't happy about it._

_At all._

_

* * *

_

_**Schyler: *smiles sitting on couch next to me* Great intro. Short but great.  
**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes smirking* You wrote it. Well I wrote technically but you were supposed to be the character writing it. *shakes head confusing self and looks at camera***_

_**Audience: *claps hands cheering loudly***_

_**Me: So since we had Schyler here for the first chapter who knows who will be here next! *stands holding microphone* But thank you for coming! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming sooner than you think!**_

_**Schyler: *smiles waving some* And don't forget to review.**_

_**Me: *nods* You're exactly. In fact…if the show does not get at least two reviews it won't get updated!**_

_**Audience: *gasps***_

_**Schyler: *frowns some* Why?**_

_**Me:* rolls eyes* Fine! At least one! Ooh! And the one that reviews first and has and official account can be the next guest on the show!**_

_**Schyler: *nods* And I'll be here too to host the next chapter to **__Confessions Risk it All._

_**Me: *Nods* So review and come back to Hosting the Show soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: *smiles holding microphone* Welcome to the show Hosting the Story!! I'm  
your host Niomi here hosting…**_

_**Audience: Confessions Risk it All!!! *cheers***_

_**Me: *nods* Yep yep! And for this chapter we have a special guest! The winner  
that reviewed first!**_

_**Chloe: *walks out on stage***_

_**Audience: *claps happily and cheers loudly***_

_**Me: *shakes your hand* Nice to meet you Chloe! I'm the author Niomi! How's it feel to be here?**_

_**Chloe : It's amazing! Kind of surreal, I can hardly believe it *bounces hyperactively***_

_**Me: *smiles brightly*You better believe it because you're here in the flesh!! We're glad to have you here!**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Chloe : Well it's my pleasure to be here!**_

_**Audience: *yells claps and still cheers***_

_**Me: *holds microphone as camera points to you* Well you can say the disclaimer and we can start with the story.**_

_**Chloe : Great! Niomi doesn't own the Twilight series, and all rights go to Ms. Meyers, though she does own Schyler, and all the other super amazing characters, that totally rock my sweaty socks *winks at Niomi***_

_**Me: * winks back before pointing at a big monitor* Very nice Chloe ! Wouldn't have done it better myself! *camera zooms in on big screen***_

_**

* * *

**_

"Bella please try and be reasonable! It's your birthday! I wanna get you _something_! Even if it's a pack of gum!" I said following her around her room.

Bella shook her head some pulling her hair behind her ear.

"I said no Schyler," she said packing her book bag. I huffed and sat on her bed crossing my legs in a pretzel.

"You are so mean," I stated angrily. She rolled her brown eyes chuckling some.

"You're worse than Alice. You're sixteen Sky not six," she said shaking her head. I shook my head.

"Oh no I'm not! Alice can see the future so she cheats at this stuff! Besides I'm mad because you are being mean again!" I said quickly. Bella glanced at me with a smile before looking at me again.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" she asked accusingly. I got up walking to the door.

"U-Uh no! I got this out of the dryer this morning!" I said backing up. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes you are Schyler! Come here!" she yelled running at me. I shook my head running out the door.

"No it isn't! This is mine!" I shouted running to my makeshift room. I slammed the door before she got there and heard a huge thump on the other side causing me to jump.

I opened the door and Bella stood there holding her nose.

"Izzy! I'm sorry! If you weren't freaking clumsy it wouldn't have happened!" I said pulling her in my room.

She frowned looking at me and rubbed her sore nose.

"Hurry up. We need to get to school," she said going back to her room. I sighed putting a hand on my chest.

"And take those clothes off!" she yelled. I frowned annoyed before slamming the door and changing.

I pulled on some normal jeans and pulled a white tank top on before putting on a zip up jacket.

I grabbed my white tennis shoes while putting two green clips in my black hair to hold it back.

"There! Happy?" I grumbled grabbing my book bag from her doorknob. She laughed walking past me and grabbed her own book bag.

"Yeah," she said walking down stairs. I followed her and put my shoes on at the door. I got on a small dark brown coat that had a hood and pulled it on before following Bella out the door.

"Bye Charlie!" I called smiling. He waved over his shoulder at me.

"Bye Schyler! Happy birthday Bells!"

Said girl groaned with annoyance while I grinned at her misery.

I climbed in the passenger side while she started the car and turned to her.

"Why are you so worried about your age? I mean I may be sixteen and you're eighteen yes, but still. It's not that old," I said looking out the window again.

She rolled her eyes while driving and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Well Edward is seventeen," she said shaking her head. Realization appeared on my face and I looked at her wide eyed.

"You're afraid of become old because Edward doesn't age!" I exclaimed pointing at her. She swerved the red truck in surprise and I held onto the door.

"Just don't-! _Don't_ do that Schyler! Not while I'm driving!" she scolded looking at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry sorry! Geez. But really Bella, it isn't that old. I mean age is just a number. It's just one year," I said shrugging at her. She didn't look at me and we pulled into the Forks High School parking lot.

"It's important to me," she said getting out. I frowned some and she grabbed her book bag.

"Izz-" I sighed as the door slammed and grabbed my bag, getting out of the car.

"Damnit. Way to go Schyler. Piss Izzy of the day of her birthday!" I mumbled to myself angrily.

I went around the car and saw Edward coming meaning I needed to leave. I saluted to him as he nodded at me and I walked to the school.

"Schyler Jacob is coming. Are you going to talk to him?" he asked appearing in front of me. I almost ran into him but I shook my head walking around him.

"No. Tell him sorry for me though," I said blushing madly.

Jacob Black. I had the biggest crush on this boy. I had no idea why, but I was so attracted to him. I liked him a lot. Always have. But he likes Bella. That's what hurts me the most.

Seeing as how I was a junior, I didn't have any classes with anyone I knew except AP Psych. Since it was a mixed class I had a chance to be with some other people I knew.

Bummer I know.

I didn't mind though. I was younger than the other junior's because I started school early.

I went to my locker and did the combination opening it quickly. I took my brown coat off and hung it up before putting my book bag in. I grabbed my notebooks and AP Psych book before slamming my locker.

I jumped snapping my attention to the left.

"Kevin. You scared me," I breathed, setting a hand on my chest. The boy leaned on the locker next to mine with a smirk.

"Sorry Sky. I didn't mean to," he said smiling.

Kevin Kisher.

Let me clear this up quickly.

He's a boy that follows me around and has a fascination with me. Why? No idea. It's annoying and I don't even like him. Not even as a friend! He's too perverted. He always offers things that I automatically deny and then he gets all pissed about it! Anger management much?

I had heard he's pretty violent, so I try not to make him mad. Bella or any of the Cullen's doesn't like him either. For my safety apparently.

I walked by him and felt him grab my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked turning to me. I rolled my dark brown eyes and ran my fingers through my black bottom curls.

"To class Kevin. I can't be late again," I said, tearing my arm from his grasp. He rolled his green eyes and motioned his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Come on Schyler. How about you skip? For just today?" he said looping an arm around my waist.

I laughed nervously and stepped away from him.

"A-Actually I uh have a test today. I can't miss it. Sorry," I said smiling some.

I turned around started walking as the bell rang.

"Schyler wait!" he yelled. I stopped (don't know why!) and turned to him irritated.

"Wha-"

He was right in my face surprising me. His brown hair moved as he cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong Sky? You don't look to comfortable," he said grinning. He got closer to my face and I held my books tightly to my chest as he was about o kiss me.

"Schyler! There you are!" Kevin tusked a bit as my head snapped to the side. I broke into a grin seeing Alice and Jasper coming.

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and ran up to me.

"Schyler! We gotta get to psych! That test is really gonna deep our grades if we skip today!" she said smiling at me.

I sighed some and smiled shortly at Kevin.

"Looks like I gotta go!" I said quickly, and a little too happy, and Alice grabbed my hand dragging me off.

Kevin frowned deeply at me and leaned on the lockers as I turned to corner.

We got to the room and I smiled at Alice.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging her. She shook her head looking seriously at me through gold eyes.

"You're welcome. I saw that you were going to be dragged off against your will. I needed to do something," she said softly.

I nodded smiling still and saw that Jasper was gone.

"Where-?"

"Class with Emmett," she said opening the door for me. I thanked her and walked quickly to the back of the class with her.

And so my school day began.

* * *

_**Chloe : That was Ah-mazing. You really should update ridiculously soon... now  
for instance? *laughs***_

_**Me: *smiles happily* That was fun!! It seems slow at first but it will get better. Guys what do you think!? *turns to crowd***_

_**Audience: *claps and whoops loudly***_

_**Chloe : I agree guys, isn't Niomi talented *smiles***_

_**Me: *smiles some* Thanks. It means a lot. *grins before looking at camera* So let's thank Chloe for being with us for this chapter and hope to see you soon!**_

_**Chloe : Thank-you it was great... you'd better have me back *laughs***_

_**Audience: *stands clapping and yells***_

_**Me: *laughs* Defiantly. Keep reviewing and you'll be back before you know it! will.*starts dancing as music comes on* Don't forget to review guys and come  
back for more of Confessions Risk it All!!!**_

_**Chloe: Yeah you'd all better review, or me and Niomi will totally get you!  
*giggles***_

_**Me: *grins* Heck yeah!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: *smiles starting the show* Welcome to this episode of Hosting the Show! I'm your host Niomi of course hosting today the great Confessions Risk it All!!!**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: *looked at camera* Today we don't have a special guest but I'll be glad to have a person from the audience say the disclaimer!!!**_

_**Audience: *hands shoot up***_

_**Me: *points and man in the way back* You right there!**_

_**Boy: *gets up and smiles at camera* Well uh Niomi does not own Twilight the series or any of its characters. Only her own characters are hers! I love you dudes!!!**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes before smiling again* So now we can start!! Please enjoy!! *looks at TV screen as camera zooms in on it***_

_**

* * *

**_

I tapped my foot impatiently, standing next to Alice in the Cullen living room. I had no idea why Bella agreed to a party if she didn't want me buying a freaking present!

'_Good thing I bought her a present anyways,' _I thought smirking. Then I checked myself knowing Edward could hear my thoughts.

'_Edward don't you dare tell!' _I shouted mentally. I heard a chuckle from another room up the stairs and started saying the lyrics to a song in Japanese to block out the thought of Bella's present.

I was wearing a black dress that went a little past my knees. It had on strap that went over my shoulder and had gold sparkle design on the strap. Another gold sparkle design went around my waist in a slant position making it look like a belt. I had on black heels on that had a bow that wrapped around my ankles holding them on and a ring around my toe.

Thanks to Alice, I was wearing something I would never wear again! Ugh!

I reached for my black curls that were in a pony tail over my shoulder. My bangs fell over my forehead gently causing my single diamond earring to show.

Alice smacked my hand and I (quickly) put my hand away from my hair, glaring at her.

"Don't touch it," she said annoyed. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms instead and glared at Rosalie as she chuckled.

Esme touched my shoulder gently and I smiled at her.

"You look very nice dear," she said gently. I hugged her tightly and she smiled.

I loved Esme so much. She was like my mom and she knew it. She treated me as her daughter so we had an invisible bond that only the family and I knew about.

Esme was still hugging me when I looked up at the stairs.

I smiled as Edward and Bella came down the stairs. Bella was looking beautiful, as always, and Edward looked very formal himself.

Alice squealed and hugged Bella and I smiled letting go of Esme to give Bella a hug too.

"Happy birthday Izzy," I said smiling. She smiled back at me some before looking at my shoes.

"You got taller than me," she laughed. Edward suppressed a chuckle and I crossed my arms pouting.

"It's just the heels. Shut up," I said annoyed. I didn't understand why she was laughing.

We were the exact same height with the heels off!

'_You too Eddy boy,' _I thought glaring at him. He blinked in surprise and looked at me which I grinned too.

He shook his head chuckling as everyone else gave their presents to Bella.

"Better be careful. I'll tell your secret," he said smiling at me. I grinned up at him and held out a little red box with a white bow.

"It's alright. I'll do it for you!" I said going to Bella. She stopped talking to Esme and looked at me.

"I said-"

"No presents. Yeah uh huh. Open it," I said cutting her off. She rolled her eyes taking it from me and opened it.

She stared at it as I waited impatiently. I fidgeted some when she looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Schyler…how did…?"

I smiled some looking at my now interesting hands.

"Well I took the money I was saving for the past four months and spent it on your bracelet. It wasn't cheap but I took some extra jobs because I was two hundred dollars short. I still have seventy eight dollars left to pay off. That's my next pay check though so it doesn't matter."

The bracelet Bella held up was a gold band with her name carved into it. It had a purple stone embarked in it and had two diamonds on either side of the stone.

On the other side it said "To my oldest and loveliest sister" written in cursive letters.

Bella put the bracelet on and hugged me tightly.

"How much did this cost Schyler!?" she asked pulling away. I laughed some rubbing the back of my head.

"Well…numbers aren't important! It's the thought that counts!" I said smiling. Edward stared at me.

"Schyler," he said giving me a look. I nodded some.

"I know," I said quietly. Bella looked back and forth between us.

"Tell me!" she demanded. I sighed motioning for Edward to go as he gave me a pained expression.

"One thousand sixty-one dollars," he said looking at the bracelet. Bella looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not _that_ much!" I said crossing my arms. She looked at me sternly. Esme had her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you ask us for help Schyler? You know better than that," she said in a motherly tone. I nodded looking down.

"How did you get this money?" Bella asked.

"I have people that helped me!" I said quickly. I blocked my mind off to Edward who frowned.

"She's blocking it," he said looking at Bella.

"We will talk later," she said like the older sister she was. I grinned nodding my head.

"Yes ma'am!" Alice bounded in front of her handing her a small box.

"Here's the last one!" she said holding a camera.

Bella had some trouble opening the box and it slit her finger with a paper cut. I grabbed her finger as she hissed, not noticing Jasper.

I rolled my eyes some.

"Izzy it's just a small cut. It's alright," I said smiling. Edward was suddenly in front of Bella and me.

I gasped as Edward pushed Bella back. She flew into the table having glass cut her arm open.

"Bella-!"

I suddenly hit the wall next to Esme and hit my forehead on the corner of the bookshelf.

"Schyler!" Esme came over to me as Emmett and Carlisle held a crazy Jasper back.

Jasper's attention snapped to me and he growled.

I flinched, backing up to the corner.

"Schyler honey talk to me?" Esme said kneeling next to me. I looked at her shakily and I saw worry dripping from her features.

Esme held me to her protectively and looked at Jasper sternly. Alice got in Jasper's line of sight before she froze, her back going stiff. She turned to both me and Bella, who was on the other side of the room.

"Blood. Both of you," she breathed. She inhaled deeply and Carlisle was next to Bella in an instant.

"Everyone out of the room now," he ordered. Rosalie quickly left with Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

Edward stared at Bella and Carlisle nodded. Edward turned to me but disappeared out the door in an instant.

Esme pulled me from her and caressed my face.

"Schyler are you alright?" she asked with genuine worry. It reminded me of my mother. I nodded some. I could tell she was holding he breath from the blood which I appreciated.

"Yes. I'm fine. Bella's bleeding. I have to-"

"Schyler you're bleeding too. Badly," she said moving my hair from my face. I blinked before grunting.

The corner of my held had a huge gash in it causing it to bleed down the left side of my face.

"O-Oh."

Carlisle stood, holding Bella's arm gently.

"Please help me take them to the kitchen. They both need stitches," he said causing Esme to nod.

She suddenly picked me up with ease and carried me into the kitchen.

And so, both Bella and I got stitches while Bella talked to Carlisle about things. I sat there staring off at nothing.

Happy birthday Bella.

* * *

_**Me: *gasps dramatically* Well!!! That was shocking!!**_

_**Audience: *nods head whispering***_

_**Me: *clears throat and smiles some* Since we had that dramatic ending I think it calls for a dramatic review!! *laughs***_

_**Audience: *laughs too***_

_**Me: *smiles at camera as music starts* But seriously, I appreciate the reviews and how much you guys say those wonderful things. It keeps me going. So thank you!!**_

_**Audience: *cheers loudly and claps***_

_**Me: So until next time on Confessions Risk it all!! We'll be seeing you soon on Hosting the Story!!! *dances as show closes***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Woot woot!!! *smiles* These chapters are going out fast!! *points at camera winking* Welcome to another chapter episode or whatever you want to call it of Hosting the Story!!**_

_**Here we're hosting the story Con-**_

_**Audience: Confessions Risk it All!!! *screams and yells***_

_**Me: *blinks before nodding and looks back at camera* Y-Yeah…that! Anyways in this chapter we are following up the attack that Jasper did!!**_

_**Audience: *nods smiling* Oooooh!**_

_**Me: *nods happily and looks semi-serious at camera* And if you're tuning in for the very first time…well…*shakes head laughing* You'll be completely lost and you're an idiot for skipping this far!!! *laughs***_

_**Audience: *laughs***_

_**Me: *smiles* So I'll be doing my own disclaimer for this wonderful story! I, Niomi, do not Twilight the series or any of its characters. All of that credit goes to the wonderful Stephanie Myer! I do, on the other hand, own Schyler and any other characters that we meet that I created!**_

_**Audience: *claps yelling and screaming***_

_**Me: So let's start!!! *holds hand out, covering the camera and it goes black***_

_**

* * *

**_

I got out of the car quickly as Edward and Bella began to talk.

'_I'm not mad. Or scared. I don't know what I am,' _I thought tears springing to my eyes.

"Schyler."

I stopped as my name was called and turned to look at Edward. He looked at my forehead and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault you were injured," he said quietly. I shook my head some and started walking backwards.

"It's not your fault Edward. I'm fine," I said softly, smiling. I started walking again and got to the door.

'_I'm just…confused,' _I thought knowing he could hear me. I opened the door and headed straight for the stairs.

"Schyler?" I nodded stopping on the steps, but didn't face Charlie.

"Yeah it's me. Bella's outside with Edward," I said quietly. I kept going up the stairs ignoring the fact Charlie was talking to me.

I got to my room and shut my door before quickly changing into pajamas. I sat on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest.

'_The way she looked at me…reminded me so much of my mom,' _I thought putting my cheek on my legs.

And all that blood. The blood was everywhere. It wasn't even all mine. It was Bella's.

I suddenly got sick in the trash can next to my bed. I huffed heavily and got up to run to the bathroom.

I ran past Bella who looked at me worriedly. I busted into the bathroom and got sick in the toilet.

I coughed violently with tears down my face.

Bella came in yelling my name and held my black hair out of my face.

"Dad! Dad! There's something wrong with Schyler!" she screamed. I got sick again and sobbed.

"Izzy!" I croaked.

"I know! I'm right here!" she yelled kneeling next to me. She handed me a towel and I wiped my mouth off only to get sick again.

Blood kept flashing through my mind causing me to get sick again. I was sweating and my hair stuck to my forehead.

I gasped as I finally stopped throwing up long enough to breath. Bella flushed the toilet for the fourth time and wiped my face off again.

She helped me stand up and I rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash and brushed my teeth twice.

I wobbled back into my room and heard Charlie on the phone.

"Who is he calling?" I asked, hating how hoarse my voice sounded. Bella forced me to lay down and frowned crossing her arms.

"It shouldn't matter. It's the doctor. He's coming over here now," she said sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"This is getting out of hand," I groaned.

"Out of hand!? Schyler you just threw up you freaking stomach and you say it's getting out of hand!? What is wrong with you!?" she exclaimed.

"Bella! Bella calm down! I'm not dying!" I yelled sitting up. She shook her head standing.

"How do I know that!?" she yelled crossing her arms. She tapped her foot as she bit her thumb.

I knew she was afraid.

"Bella, I really am alright," I said softly. She shook her head sitting down.

"No. No you're not. You're not alright. Just…just lay here until the doctor comes. Please?" she said not looking at me.

I hesitated but nodded laying back down.

She didn't move the whole twenty minutes it took for the doctor to get here and I got worse the whole time.

"Well it looks like she is experiencing a delayed reaction," he said taking his thermometer back.

Charlie looked at him confused.

"Delayed reaction from what?" he asked. The doctor shrugged standing up fully.

"It could be from anything traumatizing from the past that she didn't have a reaction to before. She needs to stay here tomorrow. Call me if it gets worse," he said taking his leave.

Charlie nodded and followed him out, shutting my door behind him. Bella turned to me and I sighed.

"It's not from _that _accident I swear," I said, referring to the Jasper accident. She sighed sitting next to me.

"Then what is it?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it was the sight of all that blood," I said getting woozy just saying the word.

I nodded lying down.

"Yep, defiantly the blood." Bella sighed.

"Well go to sleep. I'll get your homework for tomorrow," she said walking out.

I rolled back over and sighed.

"Well…this sucks!" I said annoyed.

'_Defiantly the blood.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Me: *sighs rolling eyes* If you haven't figured it out it's alright. I'll explain it. **_

_**Audience: *nods***_

_**Me: *turns looking like a doctor* Like the fact Bella faints at the sight of blood, Sky gets very sick at the sight of blood. It's kind of a fear she has. Like **__**Hematophobia. Not exactly the fear but it made her get sick. Also the adrenalin that calmed and the fear that finally sat in was a part of that. **_

_**Audience: *nods some in understanding***_

_**Me: *throws off coat and wears normal clothes* Well now that that's out of the way how about we end the show!?**_

_**Audience: *cheers and ending song comes on***_

_**Me: *smiles at camera* Makes sure to review and come back for the next chapter to Confessions Risk it all! I'm Niomi, saying bye and see you soon on-**_

_**Audience: *stands up clapping hands* Hosting the Show!!! *jumps over bar and runs towards me*  
**_

_**Me: *drops microphone laughing and runs away from fans off stage***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: *smiles standing next to audience* Welcome back long time, well short time, viewers!! I'm Niomi here hosting- **_

_**Audience: Hosting the Story!!!**_

_**Me: *nods laughing* Yep! We've been hosting the newest story I did Confessions Risk it All. So today we decided to bring a special person out.**_

_**Bella: *walks out and smiles nervously***_

_**Audience: *goes wild***_

_**Me: *hugs Bella* Thanks for coming! It's good to have you here!**_

_**Bella: *smiles* Good to be here. **_

_**Me: *grins* Well will you be willing to say the disclaimer and join us to read this chapter?**_

_**Bella: *nods head holding her own microphone and looks at camera* Niomi does not own Twilight or its characters. Only Schyler and her own characters she made are hers.**_

_**Me: *nods smiling* It's true.**_

_**Bella: *laughs some***_

_**Me: So let's start!! **_

_**Audience: *cheers as the camera zooms in on the TV***_

"Don't open the door for strangers," Charlie said getting ready to walk out the door. I nodded rolling my eyes behind his back.

"Got it."

"Please. Just please stay in bed. Okay?" Bella asked hugging me. I nodded smiling.

"Yeah. I will Izzy. Don't worry," I said sitting back on the steps. Charlie left and Bella stood there staring at me.

I looked at her before laughing some.

"What?" I asked smiling. She didn't move.

"Izzy?" I asked again. She just stared at me with a look of concentration on her face.

"Bells?" I snapped. She blinked and I sighed.

"Go to school. I'm sixteen. Just because you are older by two years doesn't mean I need to be babied all the time," I said sternly.

She just sighed before leaving.

"I'll be back soon," she said smiling. I nodded and locked the door behind her.

I walked into the living room and heard her pull away. I got some breakfast and started my day.

_**XXX**_

I had spent the whole day at home and I was bored. I felt fine! Why couldn't I go to school!?

I was writing in my journal when I heard something. Barely heard it…but it was there. I closed my journal and stood up slowly.

I was wearing green plaid pajama's and a tank top. I pulled on the gray hoodie of Bella's that was too big for me and moved my hair behind my ear.

My bare feet touched the wooden floorboard without a sound as I started up the stairs. My hand trailed up the railing as I got to the top and I stopped, hearing more shuffling.

I pushed Bella's door open slowly and looked in to see Edward. He was taking the picture from the birthday party.

"Edward?" I asked confused. Said person snapped their attention to me.

"Schyler?"

I nodded, stepping fully into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quickly the picture in his hand disappearing as if it weren't there.

"I live here and I was sick. Why are you in my sister's room?" I asked saying it so normally.

Edward stared at me.

"I'm so sorry Schyler. For dragging you into all of this. If I had known that Bella had a sister that could be put in danger I would have never allowed you to be near me or my family," he said looking down.

I narrowed my eyes some.

"What are you saying?" I asked not moving. He looked at me.

"You were like a sister to me Schyler. You're sweet, kind, and gentle. It's who you are. It was nice being your older sibling," he stated.

I took two steps into the room, not liking this conversation.

"What are you talking about!? What are you talking past tense for!?" I yelled, not knowing I had tears.

He looked at my forehead and quickly looked away. I reached for my forehead and traced the stitches that were under my hair.

"This isn't important! It doesn't matter! Jasper was just-"

"Schyler it's bad enough Bella is in danger being with me! I can't have a human sister also!" he cut in startling me. He looked at me and his gaze was different.

"You were there too because you are her little sister and you got hurt because of it," he said.

'_What is he talking about?' _I thought frowning.

"But I didn't-"

"No. Having to protect Bella is enough. I also have to protect you. It's too dangerous, and it needs to stop. Because you both got hurt…because of what I did," he said not blinking.

I put my hands together and took a step back.

"You're wrong. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me," I said quietly.

He shook his head.

"Exactly," he stated.

I shook my head again.

"Edward-!" He was already gone.

'_What did he mean by all of that? Is he planning on leaving? Are they all leaving? But why?' _

With a stumble I went to Bella's window. I saw her drive up and I sat on the edge of the large window.

My head was pounding and I put the sore spot on my head on the window. I watched as she went to the side of the house and sighed some.

'_What is she doing?'_

I kept watching and didn't realize I was dozing off as she went into the forest.

I woke up with a start and saw it was now dark outside. I looked over at the clock-9:30p.m.

"Bella."

I got up quickly and went into the hall yelling her name. I ran down the stairs still yelling and then started panicking.

I ran my hands through my hair before running up the stairs. I got in my room and pulled on some jeans. I got on a long sleeved black shirt before pulling on a short sleeved zip up hoodie.

I got some shoes on and ran, almost tripping, down the stairs. I got the phone and started calling people.

I called the only person that I could think of for help at the moment.

"Hello?" Completely forgetting my huge crush I had I clutched the phone with both hands to my ear.

"Jacob! Please tell me Bella is there! Please?! Tell me that she is safe with you and Billy! Please!?" I sobbed into the phone, already knowing the answer. There was a lot of movement that sounded like he was sitting up.

"Whoa wait what? Schyler what's going on!?" Jacob yelled. I shook my head going into panic mode.

"Gone. She's gone…she! She…she isn't here. I-I'm going to look for her Jacob! I can try and find her," I said stuttering. A car door slammed on the other side and then it started.

"No! No Schyler don't! The last thing we need is for you to leave! Schyler? Schyler!? Damnit!"

I had dropped the phone the instant Charlie walked in the house.

"Call everyone! Call all of them!" I yelled at him. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"What is wrong with you!? Are you feeling alright!?" he asked putting a hand on my forehead.

I sniffed, swatting his hands away.

"Bella's missing!" I yelled at him.

_**Bella: * looks at me* You know that I'm-**_

_**Me: *laughs* Way to go Bella! Just worry Schyler like that. *tusks three times***_

_**Bella: *rolls eyes shaking head***_

_**Me: *laughs again* Oh well we'll see next time what happeneds on Confessions Risk it all!**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: *points at camera* So all of you at home review review review and in return I'll get you your chapters!!!**_

_**Bella: *waves smiling* See you guys next time on-**_

_**Everyone: Hosting the Story!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: *giggles clapping happily* YAY!!! I've been waiting forever for this chapter! So welcome to the blah blah bah-We have a special guest here!!!**_

_**Jacob: *jogs out grinning and all the girls squeal loudly* **_

_**Me: *laughs holding stomach* Oh man I've been waiting to do that!!!**_

_**Jacob: *comes on stage and hugs me* Hey Niomi. Thanks for having me.**_

_**Me: *smiles and nods holding microphone* Thanks for coming!! It's great to have you here. I know the girls think so! *looks at audience***_

_**Audience: *screams louder than ever***_

_**Jacob/Me: *holds ears tightly closing eyes***_

_**Jacob: *opens one eye looking at me* Should I say the disclaimer?!**_

_**Me: *nods backing up as he looks at camera with a grin***_

_**Jacob: Niomi does not own Twilight the series or it's characters. That credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. She does however own Schyler and her other characters. *blinks as some girls jump over the bar***_

_**Me: *stands next to him and looks at the boys that jump over bar* Not again!!!**_

_**Jacob/Me: *runs off stage as show starts***_

_**

* * *

**_

I was sitting on the porch tapping my leg quickly wanting to get up but it was no use, Charlie and his team wouldn't let me.

I had a blanket on my shoulders while they looked at a map. I kept glancing at the forest wanting so badly to go look for her myself.

I didn't know why but I kept crying as if I knew she was in some type of pain. I touched my forehead lightly tracing over the stitches before covering it with my hair.

'_They're not doing it fast enough!' _I thought annoyed at the police officers. I looked over at the new vehicle that pulled up and stood up seeing who it was.

Sam helped Billy out of the car as Jacob ran over to me.

He hugged me tightly and I blushed but didn't say anything. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Did we find her?" he asked hopefully. I bit my lip and looked down.

"No. Charlie is trying as hard as he can but he didn't find anything," I said shaking my head. I heard Jacob curse some before looking at Sam who nodded.

"I'll go see what I can do to help," Sam said walking over to Charlie. Billy patted my hand gently before rolling over to the cop car also.

I saw Sam run into the forest and sighed sitting down. Jacob sat next to me in silence wrapped in his thoughts.

"I can't believe she would just do that," he mumbled. I looked at him angrily.

"Like she left on purpose Jacob! Something bad obviously happened. She isn't the most coordinated person in the world so she probably fell and hurt herself," I said tapping my leg again.

Jacob nodded looking away.

I sighed again before looking over at the forest. I gasped standing as Sam came walking out with Bella in his arms.

"Bella!"

Everyone turned to him at the same time and I ran over to him with Charlie.

Bella was still in his arms and her lips were blue from the cold. But her eyes were open and blank.

"B-Bella?" I said softly. Charlie took her in his arms, with a bit of a struggle, and walked inside the house.

"Thank you so much Sam," he said laying her on the couch. Bella didn't move as she laid there.

"You're welcome. She's completely fine. She isn't hurt at all," Sam said nodding.

I kneeled down next to Bella and she just stared not blinking. Jacob looked at both of us before being forced to leave by Sam and Billy.

Charlie took Bella to her room and I stood up staring at the ground.

'_She's completely emotionless,' _I thought.

And then it hit me. They did leave. He left her, and she was in the forest. She must have chased after him and got lost.

Now she's crushed.

Charlie came back down the stairs and touched my shoulder.

"She's alright Schyler. It's okay," he said softly. I shook my head some and walked to the stairs.

"No it isn't," I said quietly.

I got to her door and opened it slowly.

Bella was sitting on the bed, her back facing me. I hesitated, but walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"Izzy?" I asked making my presence known. She didn't move and I walked to the bed. I sat next to her just as she had when I was sick.

When I sat down she averted her brown eyes to me. I sighed shakily and looked away from her.

"I know…what happened Bella. He came here before going to you," I said, not knowing my voice broke.

Bella sat up slowly and looked at me.

"He's gone," she muttered. I nodded sadly. I blinked surprised when she put her face in her hands. Then she collapsed onto my legs and started sobbing uncontrollably.

I couldn't see her face because it was buried in my legs but I felt the wetness of her tears soak my jeans.

Her hands were clenched in two tight fists and she screamed in agony and pain.

It tore me up to see my older sister like this. She was broken. She had a huge gash in her heart, and it was going to be almost impossible to fix.

I shakily put my hand on her hair to try and comfort her as she cried harder. I told her normal things about how it was going to be alright, and that I was sorry.

After a long time, Bella fell asleep. I moved her so that she was off of my legs and stood up looking at her sleeping form.

After that moment I knew what was going to happen.

Bella went under the tranquility and despair of her pain, and did not resurface.

* * *

_**Me: *drops microphone in shock***_

_**Audience: *now back in seats stares at the black screen***_

_**Jacob: *clears throat and smiles grabbing microphone* Well since they are unable to talk I will. Please make sure that you review for us. Niomi would appreciate if you come back for another chapter of Hosting the Story for the story Confessions Risk it all.**_

_**Audience: *nods numbly***_

_**Me: *nods and smiles some* S-See you soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: *smiles softly* I love this chapter to the fullest. So…I do not own Twilight the series or the characters. Only my own characters are mine. *walks off stage as it starts***_

_**October**_

_**November**_

_**December**_

_**January**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~***~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_January 31, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been four months since they left. It's been bad. Really, really bad. It's hard to watch Bella go through all of this._

_Bella cries all the time at night. I always go in and comfort her until the end of her nightmare and then I leave._

_There isn't much I can do. I'm really just there. _

_I got a job in Port Angeles being an assistant mechanic. It's what I did best of course. I go there all the time so I can get paid more money. It's good though because I get seventy dollars a week at the least._

_The real reason was to get my mind off of Bella's problems or Jacob when his face creeps into my mind._

_It makes me feel better when Bella gives me some kind of response when we talk. Then again, I haven't talked to her in a long time. The last time I actually had a conversation with her was about two weeks ago. Every since then I haven't talked to her at all._

_Jacob and I haven't spoken either. He calls and tries to talk to Bella but she'll sit there. Then he'll try and talk to me and I say no. I'm too shy to talk to him, not after what happened. I think it hurts his feelings, but what am I suppose to do?_

_He's the biggest crush I've ever had and he's in love with my best friend and sister. She needs him more than me._

_More than I ever will._

I tapped my pen against my journal page before closing it. I picked up my hair brush and brushed my hair some more.

I decided to leave my hair down for today considering it went down to mid back now. I put the brush down while before getting up to get dressed.

I put on my white tank top and then got on my blue jacket. I put on some slightly worn jeans on with my white shoes.

I grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket before grabbing my car keys. I remember getting my car. It was a gift from Edward and Alice.

Yeah everyone hated it but me. The black Charger wasn't that bad and I wasn't complaining.

I was the only one that drove it so it didn't matter. I opened my bedroom door and blinked repeatedly, surprised.

"Hi," Bella said softly. I stared before nodding.

"H-Hi Izzy," I said quietly. She looked at me before smiling some.

"Are you leaving?" she asked. I nodded and saw she was actually dressed normally.

She had on a green stripped sweater with a hood and then some dark blue jeans. Her hair was actually brushed and had a brown hair band pulling her bangs back.

"Y-Yeah. I'm gonna go to Billy's house. He wanted me to run by there for a moment and help with something. Then I'm going to Port Angeles to see if they need help," I said smiling some. She nodded crossing her arms and looked confused.

"But I thought you were avoiding Jake," she said frowning some. I nodded quickly.

"I-I am! It's just…Billy said he wasn't gonna be there. So I didn't have to worry about anything," I replied, looking away from her sheepishly. Bella smiled and I held my keys.

"Do you wanna go?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and shook her head some.

"No. I was actually gonna go with Jessica to a movie and then shopping. I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't be home for a while," she said quietly.

I nodded some and she waved before disappearing in her room. I stood there for a moment before going downstairs.

I went over to the couch where Charlie was and kissed him on the cheek waking him up. He looked at me and I smiled going off to the door.

"I'll be back," I said grabbing the door handle. Charlie got up quickly.

"Wait, wait! Where are you going?" he asked coming over to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him boredly.

"I'm going to La Push then work," I said. He nodded some.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" he asked innocently. I growled annoyed and opened the door.

"He's not my boyfriend and I'll be back at dark. Call Billy if you need me," I said before slamming the door behind me.

Charlie stood there confused before shrugging it off.

I got in my Charger and put the keys in the ignition but didn't start it. I sat there gripping the steering wheel tightly.

I sat back and sighed.

"Whatever," I mumbled before starting towards La Push.

I pulled up and parked a ways from Billy's backyard so I could get a good walk. It was more like a run and it was a long ways from his house but hey.

I looked up and saw that it was getting ready to rain.

I got to the door and knocked just as it starting to pore rain. I heard talking and smiled at Billy.

"Hello Schyler," he said smiling. I grinned and hugged him before walking in. He shut the door and directed me to the living room.

"So uh, what did you need me to do Billy? You said it was something important," I said sitting on the couch.

Billy nodded after a moment and rolled his wheel chair to the door way to the kitchen.

"I just thought you needed to come out of that house for a while and see other people your age," he said smiling. I looked at him confused.

"What are you-?"

"Hey Dad, what did you need me for that was important?" I froze instantly, recognizing that voice.

I stood up quickly and stared at Jacob who stood in the doorway to the front door. I stared wide eyed at him and he looked at me.

"Sky?" he said surprised. Then he looked grateful.

"Schyler I wanted to talk to you about something?" he said quickly, taking a step towards me. I shook my head and backed away before bolting past Billy.

"I-I'm sorry Billy. I have to go to work!" I called behind me.

I ran and saw my Charger. I mentally cursed at myself for wanting to take a walk and the fact that it was now raining even more.

I ran to the car quickly and fumbled with the keys when I got to the door. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to him.

I felt tears down my face that blended in with the rain and I choked a sob before actually getting the keys in the door. My hair stuck to the sides of my face as I opened the door and jumped seeing it slammed shut.

I looked at the hand that was holding it shut and then looked up at Jacob's face. His long black hair stuck to him and his clothes did too.

"Please-"

"No! I'm going home!" I yelled cutting him off.

"Why won't you talk to me!?" he shouted startling me. I stared at my feet before shutting my eyes tightly.

"Because you're stupid!" I yelled at him. Jacob nodded sarcastically.

"Oh I'm stupid now?! How am I stupid when you're the one who can't look me in the face?!"

"Because you can't see that I like you! More than I'm suppose to!" I yelled. I snapped my eyes open and threw my hand over my mouth.

'_Oh my god,' _I thought mortified.

Jacob was staring at me and his hand went limp from the door.

"What?" he whispered. I shook my head getting angry now.

"You're so hooked on Bella when she loves someone else! Can't you see these things?! She'll love you, yeah, but she'll choose him! And I…can't bear to see that! I can't bear to see you hurt like that. It's going to break your heart!"

Jacob stared at me in shock as rain poured down even more. I looked at him and laughed humorlessly.

"And it's selfish…it is, but I don't want her to hurt you. I really don't because if she hurts you…it hurts me. I can't be hurt anymore, but I don't want you to love her anymore either…you can't help it though.

"And I…can't tell you who to love…but I'm tired of liking someone who doesn't like me back. So I thought if I were to avoid you, maybe I won't like you anymore…but it doesn't work that way Jake." Jacob stared at me as I went on and I shook my head some, holding myself.

"So I'm going to leave. And avoid you again…and maybe…just maybe…it will work, and I won't hurt anymore," I sobbed. I looked like a hopeless child as I took two steps back from him.

Jacob shook his head and reached for me causing me to flinch away. I took that chance to open the door and get in.

I started the car, not bothering to put my seat-belt on or turn the heat on. I pulled out and started down the road.

When I thought I got far enough away from him, I stopped on the side of the road. I looked in the mirror and saw my lips were as blue as my jacket was. I turned the heat on and gripped the steering wheel.

'_I just ruined my life. What have I done? All because I like him…all because I'm selfish.'_

I felt tears flow down my face again and put my forehead on the steering wheel.

I started down the road, forgetting about my job, and pulled into the drive way to Charlie's house. I got out and almost slipped because my shoes were soaked along with my clothes.

I got to the door and opened it quickly.

Charlie and Bella appeared in the kitchen as I slammed the door hastily. Bella went wide eyed seeing my expression and tears. I almost slipped again and Charlie caught me by my arms.

"Schyler!? You look like you want to throw up again!" I shook him off of me and went to the stairs. Bella followed behind me and made sure I didn't fall as I went to my room.

I didn't shut the door behind me because I knew she was gonna follow me. I tried taking my shoes off and only got frustrated.

"Schyler what happened!?" Bella yelled grabbing by my shoulders.

I sobbed everything to her and was surprised that she got everything. I left out the things about her loving Jacob and Edward at the same time, but told her about Jacob loving her.

"But this isn't about me! It needs to be about you!" I yelled looking at her. Bella shook her head.

"No it isn't! This is about you and Jacob now! You have been so focused on me that you forgot all about him so it built up," she said hugging me.

I cried on her shoulder not knowing what to do with myself.

* * *

_**Me: *nods happily* So there you have it! She confessed! And what happens when you confess??**_

_**Audience: You risk it all!!**_

_**Me: *nods winking at the camera* Exactly. But it's not so bad. Now Schyler has a desperate choice to make. Review and join me next time in Confessions Risk it All to see what happens!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: *smiles and waves some* Well there isn't much to day here except welcome back to the show! I'm your host Niomi here hosting the story Confessions Risk it All!!**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: *smiles looking back at camera* So let's say the disclaimer! I, Niomi, do not own Twilight the series or its characters. All of that credit goes to Stephanie Meyer, whom I admire very much! *turns to audience* Doo you agree!?**_

_**Audience: *claps and screams***_

_**Me:* nods happily* there you have it! Let's see what happened since Schyler confessed her feelings. *covers camera***_

_**

* * *

**_

~***~

* * *

_February 5, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Apparently Bella has gone over to Jacob's house recently to work on two motorcycle bikes. She asked me to fix them because I was a mechanic, but I said no._

_I hadn't reacted to things, although Jacob had called to talk to me every day. I ignored his text messages and phone calls._

_The only things I did was go to work, go to school, and come back to lie in bed. Bella and Charlie brought me food but all I did was pick at it._

_I had heard that Bella and Jacob went to the movies together with Mike. But apparently something bad happened. Really bad._

_Jacob stormed off and left. Bella hasn't talked to him since._

_Am I concerned? Of course. But Jacob stopped calling the house phone and only calls my cell phone now._

_It's like he only wanted to talk to me._

_What's worse is that it's two days before my birthday. The anniversary of my mother's death._

I dropped my journal with a thump on the floor and went back to lying in bed when there was a ring on the house phone. There was a sigh and Bella said hello.

"Yeah. No she is still in bed. Yeah she just doesn't feel too well. She has a huge headache. Sure that's fine. Alright bye."

Bella walked down the stairs and I heard her mention to Charlie that Jacob was acting weird.

I sighed loudly and threw the covers off before going to my closet.

'_I can't get away from him!'_

After a shower I glanced at the clock only to groan.

"Right…Port Angeles," I said grabbing my outfit.

I got on my brown overalls and left the straps to fall down the back of my legs. I'd put them on when I got there. I got on my black wife beater before grabbing a white plain v-neck t-shirt. I brushed through my hair a couple of times before putting on my black and white bandanna. My hair fell around my shoulders and down my back as I fixed the bandanna to make sure my bangs were out of my face.

After I put on my black socks I got on my brown boots. I grabbed my brown gloves that were stained with oil in my back pocket before walking to my dresser.

I packed an extra pair of clothes so when I was off of work I didn't smell like oil and gas.

I put my wallet in my pocket and hooked car keys around my finger before going down the stairs.

I made sure my phone was charged and in my pocket before I left town.

"I'm going to work," I said walking out the door.

I heard Charlie call for me and Bella opened the door but I ignored them. I looked up and saw it was actually sunny as I got to the Charger.

I threw my bag in the back before starting the car.

I headed to the highway. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Listen Bella, I'm only going to work in Port Angeles. I'll be fine-" I said into my flip phone.

"Don't hang up on me Schyler!" Jacob yelled. I went wide eyes, about to hang up when he interrupted me.

"Don't! Just listen! If you never talk to me again that's fine but…! Meet me so we can talk," he said his voice breaking.

I felt my headache get worse and sighed leaning my arm on the door while driving with one hand.

"I have to go to my job," I said softly. Jacob sighed.

"You want to see me right," he said getting inside of a car.

I wasn't going to reply but did anyways.

"I guess I can't hide from you for much longer," I said before shaking my head.

I heard Jacob sigh relieved and that caused me chuckle quietly. It sounded like he was driving when he said the next sentence.

"Just…keep going to Port Angeles. I'll meet you there," he said. I shook my head, my headache hurting me.

"I'm going to work. Since you don't know where that is you can't see me. I'm not going to talk to you for a while for a reason Jacob," I said pulling into the city. I heard him growl some.

"Why?!" he said confused. I glared at the road.

"Because I messed up! Don't come for me! You'll only waste your time," I said before hanging up.

I got to my job and couldn't help the grin that formed on my face.

I parked behind the building before getting out. Tiara ran out of the garage and smirked at me.

"There you are girl. I thought you wasn't gonna come," she said hitting me in the arm some.

I chuckled at my friend some and looked at her.

Tiara was wearing the same overalls and boots I was wearing and had on a brown and white plaid bandanna on with her black hair down. She had the straps on like normal but I could see the white tank she had on underneath.

Tiara was African American and very proud of it. Her dad unfortunately was in jail and her mom was in rehab. She didn't really care though. She always told me she was going go to college and become the best black female president.

I sure did believe her. Tiara speaks her mind and wasn't afraid to.

I'm Native American so she always made fun of me because I was a lighter skin tone then her.

I shook my head and we started walking to the garage.

"Yeah I was…um…"

"Lyin' in bed bein' depressed. I got it," she said raising an eyebrow. I glared at her before sighing in defeat.

"Yeah," I mumbled. Tiara smiled some at me.

"Well…at least here you can do what you love to do and forget about that Jack Bob kid, or whatever , that you love," she said walking over to her station.

I glared at her.

"I don't love him T!" I said annoyed. She stopped and looked at me with a blank expression.

"My bad. That you _like_," she said rolling her eyes.

I sighed again.

"Shut up," I muttered. She chuckled shaking her head.

"Thought so."

I went and clocked in. I turned around and jumped seeing Mathew standing there.

I sighed, putting a hand on my thumping chest, and hit him on the arm.

"You scared me Mat," I said. He smirked and leaned on the wall.

"Yeah I know," he said giving me a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. He had short blond hair and green eyes. He had on overalls and boots with a blue undershirt. He had on brown dirty gloves.

"You just get here?" he asked. I stared at him before looking at the clock in board. I looked back at him and crossed my arms.

"No. No I didn't," I said sarcastically and walked over to the front desk. He followed me with a laugh.

"Well don't have to be a smartass," he said going to the doors that lead to the garage. I laughed some.

"Don't have to be a dumbass," I replied earning a snort.

I got inside the main building and saw there were five people in the waiting room.

More than usual at this time.

I went to the boss's door and stood in the doorway.

"I'm here," I said smiling. Johnny looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Why?" he asked. I frowned.

"Because I needed to get out of the house," I said with a shrug. Johnny sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Well we have a Mustang that needs an oil change, four new tires, and then the engine needs to be worked on. Also check the muffler," he said handing me a file. I sighed deeply and flipped through it before handing it back to him.

"Right. I'll get on that," I said walking out, the clips to my overall straps hitting together.

I got back in the garage and buckled my straps to my overalls. I got to the blue Mustang and popped the hood.

"Aren't you gonna put gloves on girl?" Tiara said appearing beside me. I pulled my brown thick gloves on not looking up at her.

"There," I mumbled going to work. She shrugged walking away and I blocked out the world.

I changed the oil and started fixing the parts of the engine that I was instructed to fix. After that was finished I started working on the power steering on the wheel.

About an hour had past and I was under the car fixing it. I was pulled by my ankles causing the board I was on to roll and I blinked seeing the roof to the garage.

I looked up at Tiara confused.

"What?" I asked cluelessly. She glared down at me.

"What do this Jack Bob guy you talk 'bout look like exactly?" she questioned crossing her arms.

I frowned and slid back underneath the car.

"Well first his name is _Jacob_. I dunno how to explain it actually. He has black hair and brown eyes. He's-"

"Is he tan, tall, muscular and got a really good lookin' smile?" she asked cutting me off. I nodded, stopping what I was doing from under the car.

"Well…yeah. How did you-?"

"Cause there's a guy just like that askin' for an oil change and new breaks by the name of Jacob Black," she said simply.

"What?!" I yelled shooting up. I hit my head on the car and groaned sliding out from under the car.

I rubbed my forehead cursing some.

I sat up and looked through the glass door to see Jacob standing there talking to Johnny.

"Oh my god. How did he find me!?" I said frantically. Tiara raised an eyebrow as I quickly ran to the hood of the car and hid behind it.

"Well since you're car is out there I think he found you like that. But I'm just sayin' that's how I'd find you. You the only damn person with a nice car like that 'round here," she said crossing her arms. Then she looked back at me.

"I'm just sayin' though."

"You have to get him to leave," I said looking at my friend. She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Tuh! Girl he came all the way to Port Angeles to get his car fixed! Whatcha hiddin' like that for!?" she yelled annoyed.

I glared and shushed her as people looked at us.

"Jacob doesn't go somewhere to get his car fixed his a mechanic himself!" I hissed lowly. She rolled her eyes.

"That don't explain why you hiddin' from him! He look _fine_," she said smirking while looking him up and down.

I shrugged, working on the engine again.

"He might see me! I don't want him to know I work here!" I said quickly. She leaned on the car and stared at me with dark brown eyes.

"Like I said before. He already know you here. Your car," she said, smirking and pointed at my car.

I looked at my car before looking back at the engine.

"It could be someone else's," I mumbled.

"For real Sky," she said suddenly, turning uncharacteristically serious. I looked up at her as she leaned on the Mustang.

"You need to talk to him. You've been a mess ever since you had that blow out on tellin' him your feelings. It ain't gonna kill you! Besides, you could fix his car just fine!" she said grabbing my wrench from me.

I snatched it back glaring at her.

"You sound like my sister," I said shaking my head. I leaned over and checked the radiator fluid.

"Well your sister is smart cause I'm smart. So imma let you alone. But I'm not gonna send him away. He actually came here as a customer so be nice," she said walking away.

I sighed and she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah! And he wants to pull it into the garage himself!" she hollered to me. I looked at her wide eyed.

"What!?" I yelled only to get a laugh in return.

"I'm jokin' girl!"

* * *

_**Me: *grins* So we met a couple other characters I made. Tiara is funny! I love writing her!**_

_**Audience: * laughs***_

_**Me: *winks at camera* Well thank you for reading this chapter and of course for the next chapter I have to have at least one review or more!**_

_**Audience: *nods smiling***_

_**Me: So pleas review and come back for another chapter of Confessions Risk it All!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Audience: *claps and cheers***_

_**Me: Welcome back!!! So we found out where Schyler works and met some of her friends!**_

_**Tiara: *points thumbs at self* That'd be me!**_

_**Audience: *claps and yells as Tiara bows***_

_**Me: *laughs* Well and some other people! But in this chapter we meet the sweet hearted diner girl.**_

_**Tiara: *nods* Aw yeah. I forgot 'bout her. She ain't in the story a lot.**_

_**Me: *nods some smiling* Yeah but she has an important role. So…you wanna say the disclaimer so we can start?**_

_**Tiara: *thinks about it***_

_**Audience: Yeah! Come on! Say it!**_

_**Tiara: *smiles looking at camera* My girl Nini don't own Stephanie Meyer's series Twilight or her characters. She only own her own characters such as, me, Schyler or any other characters that are her creation.**_

_***looks at me* How's that?**_

_**Me: *nods grinning and motions to the big TV screen* Perfect T! Let's go and see what Schyler has to face next! *screen goes black***_

_**

* * *

**_

I shook my head taking off my gloves and put them in my pocket. I scratched my oil stained face.

"Geez," I grumbled. Mathew looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded handing him the keys to the Mustang.

"It's all done. Oil change, new tires, and the engine runs smoothly again," I said with a wave.

He nodded walking off and I brought the Mustang down from where it was. I motioned for Tyler to come over.

"Help me push this out so we can get the next costumer in here," I said. He nodded and Tiara came to steer.

Tyler and I got to the front and pushed the Mustang backwards and Tiara directed it to the parking lot.

They both went back to the garage as the owner came out. I groaned putting my hand on my bandanna seeing Kevin.

He slowed to a stop beside his car and smirked.

"Whoa babe. Didn't know you worked here," he said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yeah I do. Anyways I fixed your car. Your power steering was starting to jamb but I fixed it so you shouldn't have any problems with that. Your engine wasn't running well so I fixed that too. I changed your oil and tires like you asked though," I said leaning on his door.

"You look hot with oil smeared on you," he said winking. I rolled my eyes again and looked at myself.

My straps to my overalls were off again and my shirt had pulled up. I had oil on my arms some and my cheek was smeared with it along with the top of my brow.

I was not in the mood to try and be nice to this guy.

"Right. You have no idea what I just said. I fixed your car Kevin. Have a great day," I said mock saluting before going back to the main office.

The bell rang was I walked in and I looked around not seeing Jacob. I quickly went to James's office and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You want another car?" he asked confused. I nodded.

"Yeah. Working on cars help keep my mind off of things," I said lowly. He nodded pointing to the truck that pulled into the garage.

"Well since everyone else clocked out we need someone to work on that one. An oil change and new breaks. That's it. Then you can go home because all your working is scaring me Sky. It's late. I thought you went home already," he said leaning back in his chair. I looked at the clock that said nine thirty p.m.

I sighed walking out.

"See you then," I said closing his door.

I walked into the garage and got a little creeped out at how quiet it was. That was the thing about working to Johnny's Auto Repair. He stayed open until ten because he wanted to.

Crazy isn't it?

I went over to the parked truck and put my gloves on. I turned the radio on and one of my favorite songs called So Happy I Could Die by Lady Gaga came on. _**(ha-ha! I love that song!)**_

I popped the hood to the truck and started to change the oil. I sang the words to the song quietly as I hung the light on the hood.

"I had no idea you were a mechanic." I stopped what I was doing and look up at Jacob who was standing on the side of the truck.

It was too dark for me to see him clearly but I knew who it was.

He half smiled at me and I took my gloves off.

"I changed the oil. I need to fix the breaks," I said not looking at him. I went around him and got on the board before rolling under the truck.

I heard a sigh before I was pulled back out. I looked up annoyed.

"Why the **hell** is everyone doing that?" I muttered annoyed wiping my hands off on my pants.

I didn't look up at him as I sat on the board.

"Look I-"

"Jacob! Just…go…please just wait in the other room where it's warm," I said looking at the ground. He shuffled his feet and left the room quietly.

I felt bad but I slid back under the car anyways and finished up quickly.

I went through the back way and put the keys on Johnny's desk.

"I'm leaving," I said quickly taking my leave.

I got to my car and skidded out of the parking lot onto the dark road.

My stomach clenched and I looked at the time-10:15p.m.

I sighed and saw a diner that was still open. I went in and went to the bathroom the change.

I got on some jeans and had a purple long sleeved hooded shirt. I slipped on my white shoes and stuffed my work clothes in my bag. I took my bandanna off and put in the bag before walking out.

I wiped the oil off my face and put a headband in my hair.

I looked better than before although I still looked like I had a lot on my mind. I put my bag around my shoulder and walked to the front desk asking for a table. The teen waitress got a sad smile and nodded some.

She walked me back to the table in the back that was away from all the people. I sat down and she looked at me.

"Is there…anything you'd like to drink?" she asked softly. I nodded some.

"Um a small cup of hot chocolate please. I really need some hot chocolate," I said rubbing my forehead.

She nodded with a bright smile and came back a moment later with my drink.

"I understand. Whatever it is. I've been through it all. I'm not saying that you look like you've been through anything! Uh it's just you…you've just got that aura that you have been through a lot, y'know," she said as I took a drink.

I nodded and smiled, looking in my cup.

"It's been…difficult. Different," I replied, looking at her. She smiled some and held out a hand.

"I'm Katie by the way. My mother owns this diner so I'm here all the time. Um I'll make sure no one comes over here at all. Unless you want them to," she said quickly. I nodded smiling.

"I'm Schyler. There is one boy that I think is going to come over even if I don't want him to. He has long black hair and tan skin. He's sorta muscular and I'm sure he'll recognize me instantly," I said with a small smile.

She got a realization look on her face and smiled.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" she asked politely. I shook my head some and she nodded walking away.

I sighed and started playing with my fingers. I didn't that a lot when I got nervous about something. Just the nails.

My wanted so badly to put my pj's back on and go back under the covers but I was in normal school clothes all the way in Port Angeles.

I knew I needed to leave soon though. I didn't get far and Tiara said my car drew attention to me.

"Hey Schyler."

I looked up as Jacob sat in the chair across from me. I instantly looked away, mentally cursing at myself. I glanced to my far right and saw Katie walk back into the kitchen after giving me a apologetic smile.

I sighed silently looking back at the table.

I didn't want to make eye contact with Jacob because I knew he would have me then so I looked down as I spoke.

"Hey Jacob," I said glancing at him. I could see him clearly in this light.

He looked even more muscular than before. Geez! Was he on steroids like Bella said!? I mean he was only sixteen.

Then I frowned.

He had all of his hair cut off and I could see a tattoo on his arm just barley under the shirt.

The brown t-shirt he was wearing was cold for the temperature that was outside but it didn't look like he cared.

The fact his hair was cut brought out his eyes though, and I liked the natural spikiness in it.

I shook my head and grabbed my cup with both hands. I felt the warmth from the cup heat up my hands and looked up as Katie came back.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked to Jacob. Jacob shook his head and she nodded before looking at me.

She put a hand on my shoulder before quickly retreating.

'_Well __**she**__ isn't coming back,' _I thought sighing some. I had noticed when Jacob came over it had gotten a bit warmer in the private area we were in.

"I know…you don't want to be here. Considering the fact you ran from me back at your job," Jacob said shattering my thoughts. I shook my head not looking up.

"N-No. I want to be here more than anything. I just…wish I could take back what I said last week," I said quietly.

Jacob frowned

"Why? You didn't mean it?" he asked. I looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

I shook my head quickly.

"What?! N-No! I mean well yes. No! T-That isn't-! I meant…" I took a deep breath calming down a bit. "I meant what I said. I did," I finally got out.

He nodded some, a humorous look coming on his features. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You 're just _loving _every minute of this," I said running my hand through my hair. Jacob sat up suddenly and stared intently at me.

"I am," he said quietly. I blushed and played with my nails again.

"You don't know what you're saying-"

"I know what you told me last week," he cut in. I looked up at him and he was looking at me. Begging me to hear him out.

"I thought long and hard about every single word you yelled at me. I realized you were right. About all of it. You said that I love Bella but she won't love me back. Yet I keep trying in vain. It's just that…I can't help loving her. You said that yourself," he said not looking away from me.

I knew my face was bright red when he said that and I absolutely refused to look at him at all now.

He just continued on.

"I also figured out why you've been avoiding me. You said that you thought if you were to avoid me maybe you would stop liking me. That you would stop being my friend completely and feel better about not liking me," he said sadness coming to his voice.

I bit my lip out of guilt staring at my reflection in the hot chocolate.

"I wanted to know…if you have," he said quietly.

I looked up at him surprised.

"No," I said instantly. I shook my head again and bit my lip looking up at the ceiling.

"You don't get it do you? I told you…it doesn't work that way. It never will. I'll like you like I have and be your friend. You'll **love** Bella like you have and be her friend.

"But someday…it's going to break. One of us is going to snap. I have already. Well a little," I said rethinking all the things I said to him.

I sighed putting my fingers on the bridge of my nose.

"You weren't supposed to know any of this," I muttered looking down again.

Jacob frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because you are going to say 'That isn't how I feel about you. I'm sorry.' That's how that is supposed to work!" I snapped looking at him.

He frowned some, his jaw clenching. I knew that look. I'd only seen it once or twice but it meant the same thing both times.

He was starting to get pissed.

'_His temper is affected quicker,' _I thought, narrowing my eyes for a split second.

"So now you just know how I feel? You know exactly what I'm thinking about you all the time now?" he asked. I looked at the cup in my hand and sighed some.

"No. I guess not. It's just one of those things I guess. A feeling in my gut that tells me something. It's never wrong," I said, trying to cover up the sadness and disappointment.

I blinked surprised as someone gripped my upper arm and I looked up at Jacob who was now standing next to me. He wasn't looking at me and put down twenty dollars on the table.

He pulled me out of my chair and dragged me towards the door. I grabbed my bag at the last minute and put it on my shoulder.

I looked over at Katie who was standing behind the counter. She smiled nervously as I gave her a look and she waved some.

"Please come again!" she called as the door shut behind us.

* * *

_**Me: *blinks repeatedly* W-Well that's how that happeneds then.**_

_**Tiara: *laughs* I like that Jack Bob kid!**_

_**Everyone: *glares* **_**Jacob**_**!!!**_

_**Tiara: *blinks and holds up hands* Alright Jacob!! Geez!**_

_**Me: *smiles* Oh and the diner girl is based off of my lovely older sister! She volunteered for it! *nods* So please review and thanks for reading this chapter to Confessions Risk it All!!**_

_**Tiara: *nods* This story is goin' to a whole new level now peeps. So review or me and my girl Nini will hunt you down!**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes before waving***_

_**Audience: *cheers as music starts***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: *grins* This is where it starts getting better! Jacob is in these upcoming chapters even more fan girls so not to worry!**_

_**Schyler: *smiles waving some* And me too.**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: *laughs some* Sky you're the main character. But we're glad you're in it! It wouldn't be the same without you!**_

_**Schyler: *smiles* Well I wanna find out what happeneds so I'll say the disclaimer.**_

_**Audience: *claps nodding***_

_**Me: *nods motioning forwards* Go for it Sky!**_

_**Schyler: *looks at camera* Niomi does not own Twilight the series or it's characters. All of that credit goes to Stephanie Meyer! She does on the other hand, own me and the rest of our cast that she created.**_

_**Me: *nods happily* Yep! Yep!**_

_**Audience: *claps hands* Confessions Risk it All!!!**_

_**Schyler/Me: *blinks before looking at each other and shrugs***_

_**Me: Alright! Let's start!**_

_**Schyler: *nods smiling***_

_**

* * *

**_

Jacob stopped at his truck and pulled out some jeans.

I stumbled some as he pulled me towards the dark forest.

"What are you-?"

"I need to show you something," he said cutting me off. I stared at him and then his hand that was gripping me so I couldn't get away.

It was gentle but firm.

I looked back and didn't see the city anymore.

"Jacob I think we should stop!" I said panicking a bit. We got to a clearing and he let me go while throwing the jeans behind a bush.

I grabbed my arm subconsciously and looked at him confused.

"What is your _problem_!?" I asked annoyed. Jacob turned to me and his hands clenched.

"You! Right now you're driving me insane Sky! I can't stay away from you anymore! I can't go anywhere without thinking about you!" he said. I jumped a bit and stared at him.

"Jacob," I said softly.

His brown eyes stared at me from across the area and it looked like he was desperately fighting something. He started shaking as he kept talking.

"I just can't lie to you anymore! I can't…I can't stay away from you anymore Sky. They keep telling me to and I can't!" he continued.

"Who?" I asked confused. He just shook his head.

"I need you to know! Only you! It's just…a feeling! Something in my gut tells me to show you! And my gut's never wrong!" he said, repeating my words. I stared at him as he walked away from me muttering to himself.

He sighed deeply and turned back to me, seeming a bit calm.

"Just…trust me…please," he said quietly. I looked away from him not wanting to see his eyes at all.

Suddenly he was in front of me, gripping the tops of my arms. I looked at him and he was trying to look in my eyes.

I looked down my face heating up and I felt the gentle grip on my arms tighten some.

"Schyler please look at me. I can't show you if I'm wrong about this," he said softly. I looked up at him slowly and we locked eyes.

My mind went blank as a sudden shock went through me. I saw his brown eyes cloud over looking into mine and a flash of a brilliant smile came on his face.

He suddenly let me go and muttered something before walking back.

He turned to me again and I saw something new in his eyes. They completely looked at me differently.

"Please try and understand," he said.

I nodded wanting to ask him what was wrong.

Jacob backed away from me before disappearing into the bushes.

I blinked taking a step forwards before rustling came from it causing me to stop.

"Jacob?" I called. I was about to say it again but my mouth went dry as a giant russet wolf came out.

I gasped seeing that it was bigger than me. Even though I wasn't big all that much because-that's not important!

I stared at the animal and fell backwards on my butt. I didn't scream though. I wasn't even scared. Just…surprised.

It bowed its head and whined without losing eye contact with me. It was showing me it wasn't going to hurt me.

I sat up some more so I was on my knees and bent forwards some so I could get a better look.

I stared at its and saw the same look Jacob had in his.

"J-Jacob?" I breathed. The familiar brown eyes flashed with something as it sat there.

I reached my shaky hand out slowly and it came closer to me. I felt the fur against my finger tips as I touched the side of its face before my whole hand was caressing its cheek.

It smelled like him too. The scent of forest and spice.

I looked at its brown eyes and shook my head confused.

I couldn't help but giggle some as its nose nudged the side of my face. It licked my cheek a few times and I laughed.

The wolf looked at me again and I sat there. Suddenly it was gone and Jacob was coming from the bush. He had on some jeans and shoes. That was it.

I blushed seeing his tone upper half but blinked shocked as he picked me up, hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back, not sure what else to do, but held him just as tight. He didn't put me down as we started walking and, on reflex, I wrapped my legs around his torso.

I felt a heat in my hands coming from his bare back. I didn't think anything of it as we continued on.

We got back to the parking lot and he put me in the passenger side of my car. Jacob got into the driver side and we pulled out going towards Forks.

I sat there confused at what just happened.

"Do you understand?" Jacob asked as if reading my mind.

'_Great…another Edward,' _I thought annoyed.

I looked at him and sighed some.

"I do but…I don't. So you're a puppy?" I asked. Jacob nodded with a smirk.

"Great way to put it. I'm just a really…big…puppy," he said glancing at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

'_Maybe I can still be his friend.'_

"What are you confused on?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at him before looking out the window.

"Why do you look different?" I asked. Jacob stared at me like I was insane.

"Because I turn into an animal!" he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes, hitting him on the arm.

"No! Why do you look different when you're back to being you!?" I said annoyed. He nodded in understanding and I shook my head.

"I cut my hair because when it's long so is my fur. I'm not used to it short yet," he explained, pulling on a piece of it.

I shrugged looking out of the window.

"I like it like that. It brings out your eyes and I can see more of your face," I said simply.

He didn't say anything and I looked at him. Jacob was staring at me with something in his eyes.

"What?" I asked getting defensive. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Nothing. So what else is different?" he asked looking back at the road. I looked back at him and blushed again.

"Oh well you're um…even...**stronger** than before?" I said unsurely. It came out as a question causing Jacob to laugh.

"Okay yeah. I got a bit bigger," he said still laughing. I stared at him.

"A bit!? You got friggen ho-!" I stopped myself instantly with a hand over my mouth.

I blushed a deep shade of red and Jacob looked at the road then back at me.

"What were you gonna say?" he asked urging me on. I shook my head.

"Nothing!" I said in a high pitched voice. He sighed frustrated.

"Come on! What were you gonna say!?" he said now getting excited. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Nothing really. It's not important!" I said annoyed. We pulled into Charlie's driveway and I saw the light on.

I saw Bella's bedroom lamp on. Great thing the car windows were tinted.

Jacob raised an eyebrow with a smirk as he turned off the car. He turned towards me and had an arm on the steering wheel.

"You were gonna say I got hotter," he said simply. I looked at him irritated.

"I was not!" I lied. He barked a laugh causing me to roll my eyes.

"Really?! Then what were you gonna say?" he questioned. I opened my mouth but closed it again in a thinking manner.

Jacob nodded again, leaning back in the chair.

"Exactly."

I stared at him and he looked at me back. We just sat there like that until I finally said something.

"Your eyes are so different now," I whispered getting closer to look at them. He just stared at me, not moving.

"What do you mean?" he asked lowly. I shook my head and blinked slowly.

"They're more…softer. They're softer than before. Like a dark melty chocolate. Yeah. Exactly like melted chocolate," I said with a small nod.

He flashed me another brilliant smile and I blushed again.

"I think Charlie is having a fit," I said, seeing him come to the door. Jacob laughed and I got out quickly.

Jacob got out through the back and started towards the forest.

"Have fun with that," he said shaking his head. I tusked annoyed and walked to the door.

'_Great. Leave me to deal with this on my own.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Me: *grins* So he finally showed her! I'm happy that I got this chapter out! Number ten!! Woot woot!!**_

_**Schyler: *blushes deeply* That was very good.**_

_**Audience: *Aw's***_

_**Me: *smiles at her* Well we all have our shy days. You just made up with Jacob though so be happy.**_

_**Schyler: *nods some***_

_**Me: *grins looking at camera* And you guys at home review review review! The story is getting to its peek and I wanna post it as much as you want to read it! So I'll see you next time on-**_

_**Audience: Hosting the Story!!!**_

_**Schyler/me: *waves smiling* Bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: *holds microphone* Welcome to the show!!! I'm Niomi, and in this chapter we are hosting the show…**_

_**Audience: Hosting…the…STORY!!!!**_

_**Me: *nods smiling* And today we have a special guest!! Please welcome our lovely diner girl Katie!!!**_

_**Audience: *cheers, claps and stands***_

_**Katie: *skips out on stage and trips some***_

_**Me:*laughs before helping steady her* Alright then!**_

_**Katie: *giggles smiling and waves excitedly at camera* Hi!!**_

_**Me: *blinks before smiling* So Katie! Thank you for coming to the wonderful show with our wonderful story Confessions Risk it All! I'm Niomi.**_

_**Katie: *tackles into a hug and both fly off stage* **_

_**Me: *stands up quickly and laughs some* O-Okay then! No one saw that!**_

_**Audience: *nods head covering eyes***_

_**Katie: *gets up smiling still* Okay so let's start!!!**_

_**Me: *shakes head* Um no. You gotta say the disclaimer. **_

_**Katie: Nuh-uh!!**_

_**Me: Uh-huh!!!**_

_**Katie: *sighs dramatically* Fine!! Niomi does not own Twilight the series or any of its characters. She does own me, and the other characters that she made!! YAY!!!!**_

_**Me: *looks at camera holding microphone desperately* Lets start and fast!! *camera goes dark***_

_**

* * *

**_I got into my room and shut the door quickly. I heard Bella talking to Charlie downstairs and sighed gratefully.

'_Well that wasn't so bad,'_ I thought smiling some.

I walked over to my closet and stripped off my jeans and shirt. I got on some black and white checkered pajama pants and a white tank top. I grabbed a black and white zip up jacket and put it on unzipped.

I took the band out of my hair and let it fall on the sides of my face.

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed and stared at my brown and green comforter.

'_Why did he show me that he was a wolf? Was it because he trusts me? And he said he needed me to know. A feeling he had.' _I shook my head some and leaned on the brown headboard.

'_And the change in his eyes. It was so sudden. When we locked eyes it's like something in his had clicked.'_

"You look like you are concentrating on something."

I jumped and looked at my window.

Jacob stood up fully and smiled sheepishly.

"Your…the window was open," he muttered pointing over his shoulder. I nodded with a laugh.

"Al…right then," I said smiling. He grinned and so did I. I saw he had changed his clothes.

He had on a black wife beater and gray sweatpants. He was actually wearing some white sneakers that had mud and grass stains on them.

"Did you walk here?" I asked leaning over my bed to look at his feet. Jacob shrugged some.

"That's…one way to put it. I had to get my truck from the diner," he said looking around my room.

My room didn't have much. It had a computer stand with my laptop and I had a dresser. I had a stand next to my bed and a beanbag chair in the corner.

The window had a ledge so you could sit in it and the window it's self was pretty big.

"Nice picture," he said softly.

I blinked and looked over to see him standing in front of the stand next to my bed. The picture is the thing that surprised me. I had actually forgotten I had the picture.

It was of me and Jacob. I was laughing while he had me by the waist. In the picture he was spinning me around at my fourteenth birthday. Because I was sad.

I always was.

"You had short hair then," he said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"Yeah and you had long chick hair. So what?" I said.

"Oooooh! That was cold Sky," he said sitting on my bed. He was sitting across from me with his legs crossed too.

I looked at him but blinked at his look.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned. He nodded and sighed standing again.

Jacob walked over to the big window and crossed his arms.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked quietly.

I sat back slowly, not really realizing that for a week I was avoiding the very man that was in my room.

"I don't know. I already have everything out in the open. I don't know why…but it is," I said not looking at him.

"Do you know why I showed you I was a wolf?" he asked out of no where. I looked at the back of his head and thought about it.

"I figured because you wanted to prove a point about the whole gut feeling thing," I mumbled shrugging.

"Bella doesn't know," he said. I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me and I saw the honesty.

"She…doesn't know yet. I wasn't suppose to tell you. But I couldn't help it. I wanted you to know so badly. And then when I looked at your eyes truly finally…I had my answer," he repeated.

I stared at him and shook my head, tears in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked my voice breaking. He blinked surprised.

"Doing what-"

I stood up and hit him in the chest. He stared at me in shock as I glared.

"You're doing this on purpose! You tell me all these things at the diner and then take me out in the middle of no where to show me you are a wolf! Then you come here and make me happy. Are you trying to torture me or are you playing me," I said shaking my head.

This was all a replay of what happened at his house.

Jacob shook his head and grabbed me by the shoulders. His hands slid down and stopped at my upper arms and he gripped them firmly.

"You said I was in love with Bella didn't you!?" he said looking at me. I nodded some not knowing what he was getting at.

"Well if you know all of that…why…why can't you see that **I'm** in love **you** also!? I couldn't choose between the both of you! But now it's different! Way different. So different you can't began to understand. You have no idea the way I see you now. The way I feel about you," he said looking me in the eyes.

I had a feeling my mouth was open some but I didn't move. Two tears ran down my cheeks as I stared at him.

"You…You're lying," I whispered softly. Jacob lifted me up and my back hit the wall, pinning me.

Suddenly he pressed his lips against mine. Each kiss was just as vivid as the last.

I was wrong. I knew now I was wrong. Every kiss forced me to feel his feelings. The confusion, the pain, the want, the love.

All of it. I felt it. As if it were my own. And I understood it. I embraced it. I could relate to every ounce of his emotions and love.

I kissed him back so happily. I put my hands on the back of his neck pulling him to me. I poured as much emotions into every kiss to show him I knew that I cared.

He put his forehead against mine and breathed deeply.

"I wasn't lying," Jacob said. I nodded some and laughed a bit.

"You're lips are really hot," I said softly. He smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss when we both snapped our attention to the door.

"Schyler? Are you oaky?" Charlie asked from the other side. Jacob cursed quietly and was hidden.

* * *

_**Katie: *grins* I liked the ending!**_

_**Me:*rolls eyes* That's because Jacob was kissing sky.**_

_**Katie: *nods shrugging* That's true.**_

_**Me: *shakes head smiling* I like this chapter too though. I think I like the next one even more though.**_

_**Katie: *nods* Me too.**_

_**Me: *turns to camera holding microphone up* So without further ado. We shall end the show!!**_

_**Audience: *cheers clapping***_

_**Me:*laughs* Thank you for reading and make sure you review! Or I can't get the next one out!**_

_**Katie: *nods pointing at camera* And come back for the next chapter to Confessions…Risk it…ALL!!!**_

_**Audience: *yells out as music starts***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me: *smiles some* Welcome back. There's no one here for the disclaimer so to make it go fast we'll just start.**_

_**Audience:*claps***_

_**Me: So last time Jacob and our wonderful Schyler kissed!! *blushes smiling and itches cheek* Yeah I really was blushing when I wrote that part.**_

_**Audience:*laughs***_

_**Me: But all is well…or is it? *raises and eyebrow before grinning again with microphone***_

_**Anyways I do not own Twilight or its characters. Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**There!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sighed, flushed, and ran my fingers through my black hair.

'_I did _**not**_ see that kiss coming!'_ I thought blushing madly.

I went over to the door and opened it, looking at Charlie with a well composed face.

"I'm fine," I said smiling. Charlie looked at me confused and leaned on the door frame.

"Are you sure. I mean…the whole thing with Jacob…you've been sorta out of it this past week," he said shrugging.

I nodded, rocking on my heels.

"I'm fine. I got it all sorted out," I said knowingly. Charlie nodded after a moment of staring at me.

"Right. Well…Bells went to bed already. I'm going to the department," he said. I noticed he did have his uniform on and blinked confused.

"Why?" I asked curiously. He sighed.

"There has been another bear attack. We are going hunting tomorrow so we are having a meeting," he explained. I nodded with a frown.

"Be careful Charlie," I said. He nodded and gave me a short smile before going downstairs.

I felt an aching pain in the back of my head that pulsed twice. I shut my eyes tightly as a ringing sound engulfed my ears.

I shut the door and arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked up at Jacob who was staring worriedly at me.

"What?" I asked, turning around in his arms. He shook his head looking away and I crossed my arms.

"Let's not start this out with lies," I said pleadingly. He looked at me and sighed deeply.

"Just…stay out of the woods," he muttered. I nodded, getting out of his arms and sat on the bed.

"What's really attacking the people?" I asked, having a feeling it wasn't a bear. I gasped standing up.

"Is it a wol-!?" Jacob covered my mouth with his hand.

"You can't yell. Bella's sleeping," he hissed at me. I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Your hand is hot too," I mumbled inspecting it. He laughed some grabbing my hand with his.

"I'm naturally warm like that. My average temperature is 108 degrees Sky," he said shrugging. I blinked before shaking my head, only to have it hurt.

I tried to ignore the pain as I reflected back from earlier how is skin was hot.

"So that's what it was," I said smiling to myself. Jacob leaned on the wall, shaking his head.

"No. It's not wolves by the way," he said, referring to what I yelled earlier. I nodded in understanding and stood in front of him.

"So is it a vampire then?" I asked simply. He nodded, seething at the word.

"Yeah. Those stupid _leeches_ are still around. I can't believe that they got you involved with them. It's so dangerous. And now of all times," he said lowly. I blinked confused.

"Um…what did I miss?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Jacob looked at me and smiled some.

"I think you've had enough confusion for today," he said. I stared before that headache came back full force.

I groaned in pain and grabbed my head in my hands.

"I think you're right," I muttered softly. He looked at me concerned and I shook my head some. Mistake.

I stumbled backwards and he grabbed me.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly. I nodded again only to wince.

"I've had the same headache all day," I said quietly. Jacob let me go slowly so I could stand on my own.

I swayed and went backwards. I felt myself being picked up and Jacob carried me to the bed.

"Do you think it's because of the stress?" he asked, pulling the blankets over me taking my jacket off. I shrugged closing my eyes as I laid down.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm…forgetting something," I muttered. I felt him sit next to me and stroke my forehead.

The warmth from his finger tips spread and made my head feel a bit better. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my head again.

Jacob looked at me confused before he understood what I was doing. He glanced at the clock and got up to walk over to the light.

He took his shoes off and set them on the side of the bed.

He turned it off and walked back over to the other side of my bed. He got in and pulled the covers over us.

"Well it's too dark to go home now," he said, pulling me to him. I didn't complain but smiled with my eyes shut.

"Jacob you are a sixteen year old that looks like a twenty year old. Also you turn into a wolf and can kick butt. I think you can hold your own," I said quietly.

I felt him chuckle and shift so he was leaning on his hand while looking at me. I looked at him and he was staring at me.

"Yeah but that was my excuse to stay," he whispered. I shook my head some and felt it pulse.

I groaned again and grabbed my forehead. I felt a hand over mine and it warmed my head.

I sighed and got closer to his warmth. I was freezing and he helped me stay warm under the covers with his body heat.

I felt the arm around my middle tighten. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist so I knew he wouldn't leave me.

I put my forehead against his chest and he looked at me.

Jacob put his face in my hair and sighed as I fell asleep with him close behind.

* * *

_**Me: *smiles dreamily* Oh! So sweet! I love it! Please Review alright! What did you think? Is Sky forgetting something important and is Jacob really in love with her? Find out on the next…**_

_**Audience: Hosting…the…STORY!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me: *grins waving from the stage* Hey! Nice of you to come back to the show! I'm Niomi of course and we're on Hosting the Story! I'm hosting another story of Confessions Risk it All and I'm happy to say we now are on chapter 13!**_

_**Audience: *claps and yells***_

_**Me: *holds microphone smiling* I know it's been a little while since I've updated but I've been a little distracted. Oh well! The point is that I've updated now and I'm happy to say it's a pretty good chappy!**_

_**Audience: *screams happily***_

_**Me: *looks at camera* But before we get started I'd like to say that I'm putting these chapters up faster than I have any story! All because of your support so thanks!**_

_**Anyways, I don't own Twilight the series or its characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**Start!**_

**_

* * *

_**

~***~

* * *

_There was the screeching of tiers and then a crash. I crawled out of the window to the car that was now upside down._

_I felt blood soak my hair and saw the blood on my knees and hands._

"_Mommy?" I looked around and saw my mom in the driver seat. She was bleeding profusely and her head had a slice in it._

_I walked over to the door and knocked on it._

"_Wake up Mommy! You have to get out of the car!" I yelled. I heard my five year old self sob as I saw a flame._

_Then there were people yelling. I felt someone pick me up and pull me away. I screamed for my mother as they took me to the ambulance truck._

_I kept yelling and went wide eyed as the car exploded._

"_MOMMY!!"_

I screamed, jolting up, and saw it was now daytime. I felt tears down my face and I looked up just as Jacob came through the window.

He blinked and came over to me quickly.

"Schyler what's wrong?" he asked touching my face. I hugged him tightly.

"Bad dream," I whispered. He held me to him and nodded some.

"I know," he mumbled.

I looked at the door as there was a fast knock.

"Schyler are you okay?! **Schyler!**"

'_Bella,'_ I thought, tightening my grip in Jacob.

I suddenly felt so attached to him. I didn't want him to leave me. He chuckled pulling away.

"I'll be right outside. I promise," he said before jumping out the window.

I forced myself to go to the door instead of the window and opened it to see Bella standing there. She looked at me sadly and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

'_They aren't talking,' _I thought carefully.

"It's your birthday today. Happy birthday," she said quietly. I nodded getting up and headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks Izzy," I said softly. Bella looked at me again before walking towards the door.

"You should call Jacob," she said stopping to look at me. I blinked at her and she nodded looking at the ground before looking back at me.

"He, ya know, made you happy all the time. On your birthday I mean. I think you should go see him," she said. I nodded with a small smile and headed to the bathroom.

I took a shower and got dressed. I got on a white tank top and a green jacket. I pulled on my jeans and walked over to my window.

I ran my fingers through my black wet hair and smiled seeing Jacob grinning up at me.

I opened the window and sat on the ledge.

"Come to La Push with me after school's over. It's your birthday and I want to make it a happy day instead of a non-happy one. Please?" he added. I gave him a doubtful look and he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I pouted crossing my arms.

"That's not fair now. That's why you are way too good at that!" I said realization appearing on my face. He smiled and waved some before disappearing.

I shook my head, shutting my window, and put my hair up.

'_He remembered,' _I thought with a smile. I grabbed my book bag.

'_It won't be too bad.'_

_**

* * *

**_

And school wasn't too bad. I didn't really say anything and when I got to gym I wanted nothing more than to leave.

It was my last period of the day and we were in swimming. So not only did I have to swim for the last hour of school, I had to go outside with soaking wet hair!

It was a free day so we didn't have to do much except freestyle and then the rest we could do whatever.

I finished my second and last lap before coming above water.

"Good job Schyler. It's too bad you aren't on the swim team anymore," Couch Brown said tusking.

I rolled my eyes, pulling myself up so I was sitting on the edge of the pool. Apparently everyone had finished their laps because they were all playing around.

"I don't have time anymore. I have to go to work," I said with a shrug.

"Too bad. You're our best freestyler," he said walking away. I messed with my goggles and took off my swim cap causing my hair to fall around me.

I stood up in thought as the bell rang and went to get dressed.

'_Maybe…'_

After getting dressed in my clothes and started towards the parking lot. My hair was sticking to the sides of my face.

Tiara tackled me suddenly and had Mat with her.

"Happy seventeenth b-day girl!!!" she yelled. I grinned at them and shifted my book bag.

"Thank you guys," I said smiling. She nodded and pointed her thumb to Mat.

"This boy wouldn't even known if it wasn't for me," she said annoyed. Mat laughed nervously and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday. You're a big kid now," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes shaking my head and looked at them.

Tiara's black hair was down and she had on a jean outfit with silver hoop earrings. Mats blond hair was covered by a baseball cap and he had on some jeans with a jean jacket and a white t-shirt.

"Well we gotta go. This fool is taken me to the movies," Tiara said. I grinned at both of them.

"Oh really?" I cooed. They both looked away and I smiled shaking my head.

"I'm not gonna say anything," I said nodding. Then I laughed pointing at both of them.

"You're goin on a daaaate! You're goin on a daaaate!" I chanted. Mat rolled his eyes and Tiara's brown cheeks turn a bit red.

"Very mature Sky," Mat said shaking his head.

I continued laughing as I started for my car again.

"You guys have fun. I'll see you later. Thanks again," I said before walking off. They both waved before getting in Mat's truck and driving off.

"Seventeen. You're even more grown Sky," a voice chanted. I stopped and looked up at the skies before looking behind me.

Kevin was walking to me from his car.

"Happy birthday baby," he said trying to give me a hug. I stepped away from him, holding up my hands.

"Thanks Kevin but I gotta get going," I said softly. He frowned and grabbed my wrist.

"You know…I'm getting real tired of you avoiding me," he said pulling me to him. I gave him a disgusted look.

"I have my reasons. Now let me go or I'll-"

"You'll what Sky? You can't stand up to me," he said smiling at me. To a normal girl that smile would seem so cute, but to me…it was gross and evil.

"Let me go Kevin. I'm warning you," I said lowly. He got closer and tried to kiss me.

With nothing else to do, I hit him in the gut with my elbow. He let me go and glared.

He grabbed me again and put his fingers in my wet hair pulling me to him. I glared at him with a lot of hate and he grinned.

"I love it when you're mad," he said lowly. I winced some as my hair was pulled but glared at him anyways.

"You're sick," I said coldly. Our lips were an inch from touching when I was suddenly pulled from him.

I tumbled back and Kevin's fingers slipped through my wet curly hair.

I was falling to the ground but I was caught around the waist. I put a hand on the back of my head and looked up at Jacob. He looked down at me worriedly before looking up at the furious Kevin.

"She's mine dude! Let her go!" Kevin shouted. I opened my mouth to yell but Jacob beat me to it.

"I don't think so. So back off," he growled dangerously.

I looked up at him and he was still holding with both arms so I wouldn't fall. I think it was also to keep himself from brutally attacking Kevin.

Secretly I was hoping he would drop me and beat him up.

Kevin was glaring at Jacob before looking at me.

"Who's this?" he demanded. I glared at Kevin getting better footing so I was standing in front of Jacob.

"**This** is Jacob Black," I said with a well hidden smile. Jacob tightened his arms and looked down at me before looking at Kevin.

"If I ever see you touch her again…it won't end well for you. At all," he said. He said it so calm it scared _me_.

Kevin tusked before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever Sky. I'll see you again," he said before getting in his car and driving off.

I smiled at the cowered.

'_Ha-ha!'_ I thought.

I was still smiling when I was spun around and brought into a hug. Jacob kissed me and I smiled at him.

"You scared him," I said happily. He nodded looking at me.

"I hope I see him later. He'll regret pulling your hair like that," he said seriously. He put his hand on the back of my head and rubbed the spot that Kevin pulled.

I sighed.

"He's been following me for a while now," I said. Jacob looked at me before kissing my forehead.

"You're with me. He knows that now," he said. I nodded and started towards my Charger.

He pulled the keys from my hands and took my book bag from me.

"You're coming with me birthday girl," he said, pushing me into the passenger seat. I couldn't help but smile as he climbed in the driver's side.

He started the car and went towards La Push.

* * *

_**Me: Yes!! It is Schyler's b-day!! She's now seventeen! Yay Sky!!!**_

_**Audience: *starts singing happy birthday***_

_**Me: *grins* Send your happy birthdays in for Schyler by reviewing! Come back next time when we have more of Jacob and Schyler together!**_

_**Audience: *claps***_

_**Me:*waves as music starts***_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Me: *smiles* Welcome back friend! It's good to see all of your warm happy birthday's to Schyler! **_

_**Audience: *nods cheering***_

_**Me:*grins* So we have a very long chapter and I'm sorry. I got wrapped up in this one! But none the less it's a chapter and it's a good one!**_

_**Audience: *ooohs***_

_**Me: This one gets a little intense so let's see what happeneds. I do not own Twilight the series or its characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**Begin!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

We got there and Jacob took my hand, averting me to the beach. We walked down the shore and I listened to the waves.

I felt the heat from his hand and smiled looping my now dry hair behind my ear.

"So what do you want for your birthday this year?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

I shrugged some, looking at the sand.

"I…didn't really think about it," I said honestly. He nodded before looking at me again.

"Well what else would you have done if I didn't-"

"Kidnap me?" I asked cutting him off. He nodded with a laugh. I smiled and thought about it looking at the sky.

"Well…I probably would have gone to the cemetery to cry. Then I would have went home, wrote in my journal, and cry again," I said with a nod.

Jacob started at me and I looked away from him with a shrug, still walking hand in hand.

"It's what I do every year. I just don't share it," I said nonchalantly. We stopped and he turned me to him.

"Well this time, you have someone to share it with," he said softly. I nodded and smiled.

"I don't think I'll cry this year though," I said. He broke into a smile and nodded.

"That sounds like a plan. I don't like seeing you cry," he said with a sigh. I nodded rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I've figured that out," I said before walking on.

He followed behind me and I missed the wicked smirk on his face.

"So you're turning seventeen, right?" he asked for reassurances. I nodded some.

"Yeah. I'm old now," I said, rolling my eyes. Jacob nodded and put his hands together the same time I put my hands in my back pockets.

"So do I get my seventeen hits in?" he asked. I stopped and turned to him. He broke into a wolfish grin and I backed away slowly, laughing nervously.

"N-No. You can't actually," I said, watching him carefully. He laughed walking towards me.

"Really? And why's that?" he asked smirking. I looked to the side, thinking for an excuse, and smiled sheepishly.

"Well I uh…because you're younger than me and I said no!" I said with a firm nod. I was still backing up when he nodded.

"Alright. I'll give you some credit that was good but…" he trailed off rubbing his hands together.

I screamed and started running the opposite direction. He was laughing behind me.

I was laughing when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I hit his back lightly.

"Come on Jacob! Put me down!" I said, kicking my feet.

"Okay."

I blinked before screaming as I was dropped in water. I came back up quickly and gasped for air.

Jacob was laughing so hard he was kneeled over. I glared at him and went back under. I swam around him before standing up behind him.

He stopped looking around for me and I jumped on his back.

He gripped my legs tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I laughed putting my chin on his shoulder and he started back towards shore.

We started walking again when he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Jacob let go of my legs and brought me around so I was hanging on the front of him.

He set me on the ground and I took my arms off of him. He caught my arms and kept them around his neck.

I looked at him confused before blinking.

I followed his gaze and saw Sam plus a three other boys.

One of them smirked at me and I blinked as Jacob's arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Let's go to the house for a while, okay?" he said softly. I nodded and we started away from the other boys.

We got into his house and he led me to the living room.

"Just stay here. I have to go do something. I'll be back soon. Go in my room if you want," he said, touching my face.

I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

I sat there confused before a thought came to mind.

'_If Jacob is a wolf…doesn't that mean he's a part of a pack? But who would the pack be? And if he wasn't supposed to tell me about the wolf thing, wouldn't he be in trouble? Wouldn't __**I**__ be in trouble?!'_

My mind wandered on these thoughts for about forty-five minutes.

I frowned deeply before looking up as Billy came inside the living room. He blinked surprised.

"Schyler! What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. I itched my cheek some.

"Oh well…Jacob sorta…kidnapped me for my birthday and brought me here. He had something important to do," I said.

Billy nodded and smiled some.

"Happy birthday. So have you two made up yet?" he asked, leaning back in his wheelchair. I nodded after a moment.

"I guess you could say that," I mumbled shrugging. He smiled again sighing.

"Good. He talked about you all the time. I was afraid if he didn't make up with you he would have kidnapped you seriously," he said.

We both looked up as Jacob came through the door. He had on some jean cut off shorts and wasn't wearing shoes.

'_He was a wolf again,' _I thought standing. He almost fell out but I caught him at the last minute.

I saw he looked tired as he leaned on me for support.

"What were you doing Jacob?" I asked walking with him. He started walking to his room and I helped him there.

I saw Billy had gone away and I shrugged not worrying about it. I watched as Jacob closed the door before grabbing a towel. He was about to walk out before he looked at me.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he said. I nodded and sat on his bed kicking off my shoes.

"I'll be right here," I said smiling. He shook his head before going to the bathroom, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

I heard the water start running and I looked around his room. It wasn't much, but it was nice.

It had Jacob's smell all over it. Forest and spice.

I smiled some shaking my head. He was in the forest so much he brought the smell back with him.

I took my jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair. My bare feet touched the carpet and my arms were warm from the heat in his room.

I had on a tank top so I didn't worry about anything.

I stood up looking at the pictures that hung on the wall of his best friends and himself. There were some of Bella and him and Billy.

Charlie and Billy were up there together sometimes causing me to giggle.

I looked at his dresser and saw different pieces of motorcycles and vehicles. I shook my head running my hand over his newly cleaned tools.

I came across his desk that had a laptop on it. The silver laptop was closed and pictures were laying on top of it.

I stopped, blinking and looked at the pictures.

They were pictures of me.

There was one of me and I was smiling with a blush when I was ten. Then there was one when I was twelve on the swings with Jacob pushing me. There was the one of him and I that I had on my fourteenth birthday too.

I picked up one that looked the most resent one.

I was smiling at the camera sitting on top of the Charger, leaning on my hands. My hair was down and I was smiling brightly because Bella had fallen behind the camera when Edward took the picture.

I guess Bella gave him the picture.

I jumped as the door opened and turned around to see Jacob walking in. He must have forgotten I was there before he shut the door behind him.

I blushed bright red seeing he only had a towel on and looked back at the pictures.

'_It's probably just me but did it just shoot up ten degrees in here?'_

"What are you doing Sky?" Jacob asked from behind me. I looked at him and saw he had on some pants now causing me to sigh relieved.

He looked at the towel in his hand, that was previously around his waist, and looked back at me with a smirk.

"I see. I forgot you were in here," he said throwing the towel in his laundry basket. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Shut up," I muttered.

Jacob took my hands and lead me to his bed. He sat down and I was standing in front of him still blushing.

"You're more innocent then you come off to be," he said smiling. I looked at him and saw the tattoo on his arm.

He looked at me before glancing at his arm and then back at me. I touched it and ran my fingertips over the skin while staring at him.

He closed his eyes and looked down.

I looked at the two wolves that joined at the middle of the circle and frowned sitting down on his lap.

He moved so he was more comfortable as I looked closer at his now permanent mark.

I didn't look away from his arm as I sat on his lap, not thinking anything of it.

I just kept tracing over it before looking at Jacob.

He was looking away with a stone set jaw and a frown on his face.

I stared sadly before putting my head on his shoulder. I kissed his neck and shut my eyes.

"You don't like being what you are…huh?" I said softly. He didn't move but that just gave me the answer I needed.

We sat like that for a while before his body went relaxed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

I smiled some against his neck and kept my eyes half shut as he started talking.

"I didn't have a choice…I wish I did," he said quietly. I had one hand on his tattoo, covering it, while the other one was on his shoulder.

"Why?" I asked curiously. He was silent before speaking.

"I don't want to hurt people," he said. I nodded in understanding, not saying anything else.

He sighed before lying back on his bed. I sat up and hovered over him, my hair falling over my shoulder.

"You were gone for an hour and you look like you were running for a week and a half Jacob," I said looking at his face worriedly.

He shook his head and pulled me back down so I was laying on him.

"I'm just tired. They put me through hell," he said, shaking his head while staring up at the ceiling. I frowned looking at him.

"Because you told me the secret?" I asked quietly. He averted his eyes to me before sighing.

"It's not your fault. It's mine," he said with a tired yawn. I frowned, looking away from him.

"I still feel like it's my fault," I said softly. He chuckled some and I looked at him to see his eyes shut.

"I'm gonna rest my eyes for a while," he mumbled. I smiled sitting up again so I was over him.

"You deserve to," I said, running my fingers through his wet hair.

His breathing was even and I watched him before shaking my head.

"You must be tired. To just fall asleep like that," I whispered tracing his jaw line. I kissed his cheek before getting up and slipping my shoes on.

I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on.

I crept out of his door and left it open. I got into the living room and Billy was there reading a book.

He looked up at me and I pointed over to Jacob's room with my thumb.

"He's um sleeping," I said quietly. Billy nodded simply.

"He deserves a good rest," he said flipping the page of his book. I shook my head some and walked over to the door.

"I think I should-" I cut off as a bagging came from the front door.

Billy wheeled over to the door and opened it. His smile faded as Bella stood there looking anxious.

"I need to speak to him," she said looking at him.

"Izzy?" I asked confused. Bella blinked looking at me.

"Schyler?"

Billy looked at her.

"He's not here," he responded simply. I looked at him confused and she brushed past us.

"I'm sorry. Just for a moment," she said going to Jacobs's room. I was confused as I looked at Billy and he sighed.

"Jacob's been trying to keep it from her. But he couldn't stand lying to you," he said glancing at me.

I went wide eyed as she started towards the backyard to the other people that were with same.

She was pushing Sam and the other guy got mad. I ran out, remembering one key essential that I learned from my experiences with Jacob.

He has a quick temper.

"Paul calm down," Sam said, looking at the guy called Paul. I recognized Embry and Quil who were cheering in the background.

None of them had shirts on and had a tattoo on their arm. That was another sign they were wolves.

"Bella!" I yelled, getting in between her and Paul.

"Bella just go inside please," I said grabbing her shoulders. She looked at me and shook her head.

"They did something to Jacob!" she shouted. Paul smirked.

"So now the vampire lover cares," he said with a shrug. I put a hand on both Paul's and Bella's chest to separate them.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

I looked at them all and everyone started yelling about **some**thing. Paul said something that pissed Bella off because she smacked him right in his face.

I blinked surprised and Paul turned back to us, starting to shake.

"Paul calm down!" Sam shouted.

I pushed Bella backwards.

"Run!" I yelled not looking at her.

Bella didn't move and I turned to her right as Paul started changing.

"Run!" I yelled again.

Bella stumbled back as Paul growled and I turned around.

Paul barked at Bella and Sam yelled at me to move but I was planted to the spot.

"Schyler! Bella!" Jacob yelled behind me.

I saw him jump over the porch and start running towards us.

"Schyler move!" he yelled. I turned back around to see Paul growling. He barked loudly and thumped on the ground.

I stumbled backwards and tripped over a branch. I fell backwards a bit away from them. I hit the ground hard enough to knock the air out of me and I did a somersault landing on my chest.

My face started hurting and my hands scrapped against the ground to stop me from rolling. My leg was pulsing when I stopped.

I winced in pain, shutting my eyes, and I heard Jacob yell.

"Jake run!" Bella screamed at him.

There was a thump before I heard a growl around me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob over me protectively in wolf form.

He growled barring his teeth at Paul before attacking him. They came at each other and landed right in front of me, biting and clawing at each other.

"Jacob stop! Both of you need to stop! You're going to get killed!!" I yelled standing.

I stumbled and looked to see my leg scratched. I looked back at them and they were still at it.

I was suddenly picked up and started being carried away. I looked over Quil's shoulder as Jacob and Paul's fighting forms disappeared in the forest.

We were brought to a girl named Emily's house. Emily had a huge scar on her face that I knew not to stare at.

"Are you two alright?" she asked looking at both me and Bella. Bella nodded and I was about to say yes when Embry interrupted me.

"She fell and scrapped her hand badly. Also she had a gash on her face. I think her leg is bleeding too," he said. Quil nodded not putting me down.

"It's not that bad," I said squirming some. I didn't get far as they carried me to a different room.

I was set on the couch and Emily was there with a washrag, wipping off my face. I felt like a child and rolled my eyes causing her to smile.

"It's not that bad. Just a small cut," she said wiping alcohol on it. I hissed, flinching, and she giggled some.

"Let that air out. Now your hand is a bit worse," she said examining it. I looked away some.

"I fell. I'm really uncoordinated," I said with a shrug. She nodded wiping it off and wrapped a bandage around it.

"Yes well you were afraid of a big bad wolf. I think I would have fallen too," she said smiling at me through her bangs. She finished my leg and kept the pant leg up.

"Keep it rolled up so that the bandage doesn't come off," she said.

I nodded before thinking about what she had said.

"I wasn't all afraid. Just shocked I guess. I wasn't afraid of Jacob," I said closing my eyes as I bent my cut up leg to adjust to the bandage. Emily smiled standing.

"That had different reasons," she said walking out of the room.

* * *

_**Me: *whistles* Man Paul has some temper.**_

_**Audience: *agrees***_

_**Me:* turns to camera and smiles holding microphone* Well on the other hand everyone is alive! Or are they? *grins* Review and find out what happeneds on the next chapter to Confessions Risk it All on…**_

_**Audience: Hosting the Story!!!**_

_**Me:*nods dancing***_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Me:*sighs some* So Sky had a little run in with Paul and now she is hurt. Not badly though and that's great! Just a little cut on the face, a deep cut on the hand and a scrap on the knee! She shall live!**_

_**Audience:*claps happily***_

_**Me: *smiles* So let's see what happeneds on the next chapter of Confessions Risk it All shall we?**_

_**I do not own Twilight the series or its characters. Only my own characters are mine!**_

_**Go!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sat there in the room listening to everyone talk to Bella about something. I couldn't stop worrying about Jacob being alright.

The door to the bedroom was shut because they wanted me to rest and get better. But all I was doing was worrying the whole time. I was also sort of annoyed because it was my birthday and I seemed to get myself injured again!

I was fidgeting with my fingers again while tapping my foot. The door opened and shut again causing me to open my eyes.

I looked up as Jacob appeared in the doorway. He looked around before his eyes landed on me.

I stood up quickly and he came over to me just as fast.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically. I put my hands on his face checking for any wounds or cuts.

I looked at his chest and stomach and didn't see anything. He grabbed my hands and moved them from his face.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked, looking me over. I nodded and his fingers ran over the cut on my forehead.

"You cut your face," he said quietly. He felt the bandage on my hand and looked at it before looking at me.

"You cut your hand too." I nodded some and he glanced at my bandaged leg.

"Damn," he mumbled pulling me to him.

"It's fine really. I just fell," I said pulling my pant leg down. He let me go turned around, heading for the dining room.

"I'll kill him," he muttered.

I went wide eyed and stepped in front of the door, pinning me between him and the other room.

"No! I'm fine! It wasn't even his fault it was mine!" I said, putting my arms out. He was shaking again as he stared at me.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt because of-!"

"But I didn't because you helped me! I only hurt my leg and hand! The forehead doesn't count because I hurt that all the time!" I said cutting him off. He growled some and I glared back at him not backing down.

"Move," he said lowly. I crossed my arms raising an eyebrow.

"No. You can't tell me what to do."

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. His shaking slowly went down and his hands unclenched. I saw the muscles in his chest and torso relax as his shoulders untensed.

"I know. I'm sorry."

I reached out to touch his face but he grabbed my hands before I could reach him. His warm hands gripped mine gently and I looked at him as he put them to his cheeks softly.

"You smell like blood," he muttered, running my hand over his nose. I smiled some as he kissed it tenderly.

"That's cause I was bleeding Jacob," I said shaking my head. I stared at him worriedly as he shut his eyes, just keeping my hands to his face.

He rubbed both my hands over his nose and kissed them. I smiled sadly, looking at him.

"You act like my heart stopped," I said frowning. He opened his eyes some.

"**My** heart stopped." I blinked some and his grip tightened on my hands.

"I know you're wondering…what happened to her face," he said softly, referring to Emily.

I nodded some, watching him and he didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Sam got so angry about something, and Emily…she was standing too close when he transformed," he said quietly.

I nodded again and he looked at me.

"You were really close that time. What if that happeneds…to us? What if I lose control and transform when you're right there?" he asked, looking at me worriedly. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes just looking at me.

I shook my head.

"You can control yourself around me. I just watched you do it," I said reassuringly. He let me go and stood away from me, with his back to me.

"But my temper is short! I could lose it at anytime and if your there then-"

"Are you saying I'm in danger if I'm with you?" I asked cautiously. He looked over his shoulder some.

"I'm saying that we need to stay away from each other. If I let you go…then maybe you'll be safe," he said quietly.

My heart skipped a beat and I went wide eyed for a split second.

_He said he was trying to keep us safe! That we were in danger if he was here!_

I remembered Bella's words the night Edward left.

"No. Please don't leave me alone like he did to her," I mumbled. Jacob looked at me, about to say something, but stopped, seeing I was shaking.

"Schyler?" he asked quickly.

I shook my head again and came up to him.

"You can't do this!" I said, tears springing to my eyes. Jacob sighed putting his hands on my arms.

"It's to keep you safe," he said gently. I put my badly shaking hands on his shoulders. The skin was burning under my hands but I ignored it.

"I **am **safe," I said my voice cracking. He stared at me sadly and I closed my eyes two tears falling.

"Please don't," I whispered. I felt him put his forehead on mine and I opened my eyes to see his were closed.

"I won't Schyler," he said pulling me against him. I bit my lip as his eyes opened and there was a protective look in his eyes.

"You're with me. I'm not letting you go. I can't let you go now. I'm attached," he said, tightening his arms around my waist.

I nodded, choking a sob, and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Don't do that," I said breathing deeply. He pulled me back and saw the pout look on my face.

"You were having a panic attack," he said rubbing the tops of my arms. I nodded some and wiped my face off.

"I probably would have hyperventilated and then passed out," I said with a short laugh. He smiled some and shook his head.

Jacob stopped and then looked behind me towards the door before sighing.

"Come with me," he said grabbing my hand. He started opening the door when I shut it.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly. I shook my head and looked down, shuffling my feet.

"Everyone…most everyone here seems to know about…" I trailed off with a blush trying to think of the word to use.

"Our relationship?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded and huffed, crossing my arms.

"Yeah that. And I was just thinking that…" I trailed off again not thinking of the right words.

Jacob got a panicked look.

"That **you **don't want to be together now?!" he asked going wide eyed.

"No!" I said uncrossing my arms. Jacob nodded sadly.

"So you don't," he said. I shook my head some.

"No! Listen to me," I demanded. I looked at him seriously.

"I want to be with you. I almost had a friggen heart attack about the subject. I was wondering if you wanted Izzy to know or not?" I said finally. Jacob sighed in relief.

"You scared me," he mumbled to himself. I rolled my eyes letting go of him.

"Now you know how the hell I felt! But seriously," I said giving him a look. He nodded some and went over to the stand next to the couch.

"I never thought about that. I think we should let her get used to the idea of the whole wolf thing. After that we'll tell her about us," he said rummaging through the drawer.

I nodded before walking over to him curiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking over his shoulder. He pulled out a brown sleeveless shirt and put it on.

"You don't want me running around half naked all the time do you?" he asked shrugging.

I didn't answer and instead blushed some. I turned away from him and he grabbed me pulling me back to him.

"Or do you?" he asked in my ear. I laughed some at the tickling feeling and he grinned against my cheek.

"You're ticklish?" he asked. I shook my head some trying to step away from him.

"No just sensitive," I said as he blew on my neck. I giggled some and I felt him grin again.

"You are."

He rubbed my sides and I laughed some. He started tickling me and I couldn't control my laughter.

He stopped after a minute or two and then started towards the door.

"Here, I'll take you home," he said I nodded, following him to the living room.

We got in the Charger after Paul apologized to me. I had to pull Jacob away from him and accept the apology to Paul before we even left!

I was watching the scenery we passed when Jacob talked.

"Schyler happy birthday," he said softly. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks," I said happily. He looked at me and grinned with a nod. I remembered what he had said about the Cullens and bit my lip some.

I finally gave in and looked at him.

"Why do you hate the Cullens so much?" I asked. He blinked and looked at me before sighing.

"Don't worry about it Sky," he said looking away from me.

I frowned.

"They're a part of my family too. You know that," I said turning in my seat. He just kept driving.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Jacob don't ignore me because it won't work," I said. He glanced at me and I smirked.

"Fine. Ignore me," I said with a shrug. I looked at him again.

"But sooner or later you're gonna want _some_thing from me…and you know that too," I said softly.

He looked at me and groaned. I smiled to myself as we pulled up to the house. I blinked seeing Jacob stiffen.

Bella was already in front of us with her truck and she got out. I started to but Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Vampires," he said looking at me sternly. I looked around and saw Carlisle's car. A smile lit my features.

"Wait! Maybe they're moving back," I said getting out quickly. Jacob cursed getting out.

Bella saw Carlisle's car and grinned.

"Do you see that Sky!?" she said happily. I nodded, smiling as she walked in, and went to follow her.

Jacob grabbed my arm and turned me to him.

"Please. I can't protect you while you're in there because this is their turf," he said pleadingly.

I stared at him and saw the worry etched onto his features. I was debating what to do and I sighed some.

"Alright…" I said softly. He sighed and let me go.

I bit my lip and ran off into the house.

Jacob watched me and growled slamming his hand on the back of Bella's truck making a dent.

I quickly entered the living room and almost ran into Alice who was leaving the living room with Bella.

"Schyler?" she asked confused. I smiled relived and hugged her tightly.

She didn't hesitate to hug me back but when I pulled back she looked confused.

"I didn't see you come. I haven't seen you at all. I didn't know if you were alright or anything. The last thing I saw was Kevin holding you forcefully by your hair," she said looking me over.

"Kevin was doing that!?" Bella yelled.

I nodded and Alice looked at Bella.

"I didn't see you get saved from the cliff jump either," she said softly. I looked at Bella shocked.

"You jumped off a cliff!?" I yelled. She shook her head in a don't-worry-about-it manner which I glared at.

We all went back into the living room and sat down. I was fidgeting because I had this strong feeling Jacob was mad at me.

"I'm glad you're both alright," Alice said smiling. I nodded, biting my lip, and Alice looked at me.

"Sky, are you okay? You keep…moving," she stated. I nodded standing.

"I have to talk to someone," I said feeling bad. Bella blinked and Alice sighed.

"When I saw those horrible visions I thought you guys were both hurt. But I'm really happy you're okay," she said again.

"Of course they are. No thanks to you," a voice said from behind me.

I whipped around and saw a tense Jacob standing at our living room doorway. I looked at him and Jacob looked back at me.

Though his body was tense and he had on a mask with his face, I could tell he was very hurt in his eyes.

I just felt worse.

I looked away and Alice looked back and forth between us. Bella looked at Jacob before looking at Alice.

"Uh, you know Jake right Alice?" she asked. Alice nodded some and glared at him some.

"Yeah I know that dog," she said crossing her arms. I stood a bit closer to Jacob and frowned.

"That's mean Alice," I said, defensively causing both Bella and Alice to blink. Jacob scoffed some clenching his fists.

"Funny coming from a leech," he spat. I glared up at Jacob.

"Stop it," I said sternly. I looked at Alice.

"Both of you."

Bella sighed some and I saw Alice staring at me.

"What?" I asked nervously. Then she looked at Jacob.

"I knew I recognized that smell. You smell horrible Schyler," she said, holding her nose. I blinked and smelled my shirt.

"No I don't," I said frowning. She shook her head.

"Yes you do. You smell like a wet dog. Worse than Bella. You smell like him," she said pointing to Jacob.

Jacob and I looked at each other before looking away. I looked to the side.

"We've spent…a lot of time together. He helped get Kevin away from me," I said softly. Alice looked at Bella.

"He's the one that saved me after I jumped off the cliff," Bella explained.

Alice put two and two together.

"You've been blocking my visions you mutt," she said narrowing her eyes at Jacob. He glared at her his fists clenching again.

"You left so it shouldn't matter," he growled, taking a threatening step towards her. I stepped in front of him and put my hands on his chest.

"Stop it right now. You're acting ridiculous," I said looking at him.

"Why are you here if you can't protect us? You don't even want to be here. All your doing is arguing," I asked looking in his brown eyes.

He looked at me before his face got a bit more relaxed. His eyes shadowed with some sadness as he looked at Bella.

"I had to make sure you were both safe," he said looking back at me. I filled with guilt and looked away.

"Please don't fight," I pleaded softly. He sighed and nodded. I looked at Alice and she nodded too.

Jacob suddenly looked at Bella.

"Can we talk? All three of us?" he asked looking back at me. I nodded with Bella and we went to the kitchen leaving Alice to herself.

I was leaning on the counter while Bella stood next to me. Jacob was in front of both of us, contemplating something.

"I can't protect you here because of the treaty," he finaly said. I blinked but he kept talking anyways.

"And I don't like that. I hate the fact that you're here with that thing in the living room and I can't protect you at all," he said softly.

I wanted to comfort him but I remembered what Jacob said.

_Let's let her get used to the wolf thing…then we'll tell her about us._

"They're not dangerous Jacob," I said quietly. He looked at me and I saw a flash of frustration.

"Schyler they-"

"Jacob they are a part of our family!" I said cutting him off. He stared at me and I looked at Bella who was quiet before looking back at him.

"It won't change no matter what. They will always be connected to Bella. And I still don't know how myself but somehow I got myself winded up in all of it too so now they are a part of my life. You need to accept it. For the both of us," I said trying to get him to understand.

"Why can't you see that they are dangerous!?" he shouted. I glared some.

"Why can't you see I deal with a lot of dangerous things!? I'm still alive aren't I?!" I yelled back.

He clenched his jaw and looked at Bella.

"Please understand? Ever since the treaty that was made…I can't help you two while I'm so close," he said.

She looked at him and bit her lip.

"I think if we all just get along we can come to an agreement," she said with a smile. Jacob and I nodded.

The phone rang startling all of us. I reached for it but Jacob beat me to it.

"Swan residence," he said. I blinked confused as his face turned hard.

"No. Neither of them are. They're attending a funeral," he said before putting the phone on the hook.

Bella and I looked at each other before looking at Jacob.

"Who was…?" I was cut off when Alice stumbled into the room, just having a vision.

She grabbed Bella's shoulders and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Edward…he…he thinks you're dead," she whispered. I went wide eyed and Bella blinked repeatedly.

"He what!?" she said loudly. Alice shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"He thinks you're dead. And that Schyler is blaming him. He's going to the Volturi to commit suicide," she said shakily.

"Where would he get that idea from?" I said quickly. I stopped and turned to Jacob.

He was looking down when Bella snapped, jumping at him.

* * *

_**Audience: *gasps covers mouths***_

_**Me: *gasps* Whoa!! That is defiantly a cliffhanger!**_

_**Audience: *nods and starts yelling***_

_**Me: *shrugs* Well we'll come back next time and see what happeneds! Alright!?**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me:*winks at camera* So make sure that you review or I won't be updating this one! See ya!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Me: *grins excitedly* OMG!!! So last time Jacob made a horrible mistake effecting Izzy! Today we are going to find out what happeneds on Hosting the Story. **_

_**Audience: *gasps dramatically***_

_**Me:*nods crossing arms* Yep yep. Sooooo…did his decision effect Schyler too?! Let's find out on this chapter of Confessions Risk it All!!**_

_**I don't own Twilight the series or its characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only my own characters are mine!**_

_**Start!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Why would you do that!?" Bella screamed. Jacob grabbed her wrists that were hitting his chest hard enough that he was gonna bruise.

"He was hurting you Bella!" he shouted but she ignored him.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him!? Why!?" she cried. Alice spun her to look at her.

"We need to save him! He's in Italy," she said. Bella nodded and she ran to go pack. I followed her up the stairs all the while trying to calm her down.

"Bella try to think clearly! You need to calm down or you won't be able to save him! Let me go with you! I could help!" I said following her.

Alice shook her head, appearing next to her.

"You can't. It's too dangerous Schyler. You'd get killed. Plus I know more than anything you want to stay here with Jacob. I can feel it," she said softly.

I looked at my feet. She was right. I did want to stay here.

"Yeah but…but how can…I want to help," I said softly, sitting on the bed. Alice put her hands on my shoulders.

"You have to stay here. If you go you **will** die. I've seen it. And…you're the key to Bella and Jacob forgiving each other. You need to stay here for both of their sakes," she said. I looked at her and nodded some.

Bella and Alice ran down the stairs to get into Carlisle's car. They got in but Jacob tried to stop them.

I was standing a ways behind them trying not to cry. They sped off down the road and Jacob cursed loudly putting his hands in his hair.

I felt tears fall down my face and Jacob sniffed before turning around quickly.

"Schyler I-"

"Why Jacob? Why did you do that to her? To us?" I asked in a sob. Jacob flinched some at the sound of my sob and put his head down.

"Because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to lose you or her," he said quietly. I heard him though.

"Well you failed," I whispered turning away. Jacob looked at me quickly.

"What? Schyler no," he said, stepping to me.

I backed away some.

"Jacob don't. Just…it would be better if I stayed away from you for a while. So I can clear my mind," I said quietly.

It was horribly hard for me to be saying this. I regretted every word but I needed to say it.

Because if I didn't…it would be very bad for me.

I walked to my Charger and got in before driving off.

I just drove towards the beach. I stopped crying and just thought.

He hurt Bella so badly. I was mad at him for that. Really mad. How could he just do that to her?

But he regretted it. I could see, no feel that. The instant she yelled at him he regretted it. It's written in his eyes.

I sighed stopping the car.

I was no where near the beach but it was late.

I got out and sat next to the car.

I was to mad to drive anyways.

I looked up as Bella's truck pulled up behind my car. Jacob got out and I stood up quickly.

"What the hell are you driving Izzy's truck for?" I asked confused. He stepped towards me and I frowned.

"Jacob stay away from me," I warned.

He shook his head.

"I can't stay away from you Sky," he said quickly. I closed my eyes and turned my back to him.

"Yes you ca-!"

"No I can't Schyler! I've tried!" he shouted. I jumped some but didn't turn to him.

Jacob looked around before looking at me again.

"If you leave…if you leave me it's like my other half is gone. You're my imprint Schyler," he said. I didn't know what that was and he must have sensed it.

"An imprint is something like a soul mate. When I transformed into a wolf and looked at your eyes…I became imprinted on you. I fell even more in love with you then I was before. Attached to you. Addicted," he explained. I looked at him and he was telling the truth.

"You can't leave me Schyler. Please? I'm so sorry I did that but…it was all…my mind was so fuzzy with anger and I was trying so hard not to transform. Just…don't leave again," he begged on the verge of tears.

I stared at him lost for words. I looked at the ground and grabbed the side of my arm before taking off.

"Schyler!? Schyler don't go in there!" he shouted as I disappeared into the dark forest.

I avoided trees and branches that were on the ground. I was trying to clear my foggy mind.

'_His imprint?! So now he's connected to me!' _

I ran and suddenly it opened up to a big clearing. Stumbled to a stop and let out a small squeak my foot went off the edge of the high cliff.

I just fell back in time and breathed deeply.

'_Too close. I wonder if that was the cliff Izzy jumped off of,'_ I thought.

It was dark now and I saw the moon above me, giving me the light I needed. I stood up and sat on a log close by.

I looked out at the water and saw how pretty it was with the moon lighting it up. The big waves crashed against the cliff wall and rocks at the bottom.

'_I forgive him. But I'm worried what will happen to Bella and him. I have this feeling that Jacob is still clearing his feelings for Bella but still…'_

I brought my legs to my chest and sighed sadly.

"Mom…what do I do…it's my birthday so I should know…but I don't," I whispered.

I looked off to the side and shook my head.

"I just need to keep him off my mind long enough to think clearly, but I feel so bad. I'm angry at him but I feel bad for him too," I said quietly.

I stood up quickly and looked behind me, hearing some shuffling. That's when fear started settling in.

Jacob had told me to stay out of the woods because vampires were back. Dangerous ones. And I ran right into them! No wonder he was so mad!

That's when Jacob jogged to a stop a few feet away from me. He was shirtless and had some cut off jean shorts with white tennis shoes.

'_He was phased,'_ I thought. I sighed, relived before stepping back some.

"You need to leave," I said sternly. Jacob frowned deeply.

"Just listen," he said. I shook my head.

"No!" I yelled. I glared at him.

"I'm tired of listening to people! I'm tired of it! I never get a say in anything and I'm done!" I screamed.

Jacob nodded and came towards me again.

"Schyler calm down. Please. We can talk when I take you home," he said slowly. I took another step back, not wanting to touch him, when my foot hit air.

"Oh man," I gasped looking down.

I looked back at Jacob before I fell.

"No!"

I held my hand out as I fell off the high cliff towards the sharp rocks and water. Wind blew past me and I felt a scream tear from my throat.

Jacob ran to the cliff yelling my name and jumped off.

I felt my back hit something and blacked out for a moment. Then I couldn't breathe. I gasped opening my eyes and started sinking deeper into the water.

My head hit something and the water was warm and turning red.

It started turning black and I felt my eyes droop.

Everything turned black and I could feel no more.

* * *

_**Audience: *stars yelling and gasping***_

_**Me: She fell off a cliff!? I wrote that!?**_

_**Audience: *still yelling***_

_**Me: *shakes head annoyed* Oh hel-!!**_

_**Beeeeep!**_

_**Black and white picture: Thank you for reading. Please review and come back next time for more.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Me: *sighs crossing arms* This is the last chapter to the story. **_

_**Audience: *claps some***_

_**Me: *nods smiling* But let's find out what happened. Schyler fell off of a cliff and Jacob jumped in after her.**_

_***holds up finger winking* I don't own Twilight the series or its characters! But I do own Schyler and the others! So let's begin.**_

_**Audience: *Cheers loudly***_

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh god Schyler please! Breathe for me! Open your eyes!"

I wanted to open my eyes but I could feel anything and I couldn't breathe. Like I was underwater still.

"This is all my fault."

Something pressed against my chest causing more water to come out of my mouth. I coughed and gasped for air.

I opened my eyes, disoriented.

Jacob came in my line of sight and I saw him staring at me. I coughed again and shook, feeling myself being cold.

He picked the back of my neck up and brought me closer to him. I coughed violently and my head pulsed.

I yelled grabbing it and brought my hand back down to see blood. I cursed feeling light headed.

I fell backwards and Jacob grabbed me.

"No stay awake!" he said quickly. I nodded and he picked me up before running.

I held onto him loosely and had my head on his shoulder. I was drifting but his mumbling kept me awake.

"Schyler I'm sorry. I'll stay away from you and Bella. If that's what you want. I'm sorry. I'll just leave when this is all over I'll leave," he said crying.

I shook my head, looking at him with brown eyes.

"No. I don't want you to leave me," I said through chattering teeth. He nodded and we appeared in the yard of Charlie's.

"Charlie!" Jacob yelled.

I felt myself being set on something soft.

"Call the ambulance! She fell off of a cliff! Her head is bleeding badly!" he yelled.

"Schyler. Schyler!?" That was Charile.

There was a lot of moving and yelling before i blacked out from the pain.

_**

* * *

**_

When I woke up I was in a hospital room with an annoying beeping monitor.

I opened my eyes some. I shut them quickly before opening them again. I looked at the ceiling.

'_Where am I?'_ I thought confused. I seemed fine enough.

"You're in the hospital. You've been sleeping since Jacob and Charlie brought you here two days ago," a voice said.

I looked over and saw Edward closing the door behind him. I smiled some.

"You're back," I said, ignoring the fact my voice was barely above a whisper. Because of his hearing he nodded anyways, walking to the side of my bed.

"Jacob will be here soon which mean's I'll have to leave but I came here to apologize," he said looking at me.

I blinked but he continued anyways.

"When I left I didn't realize I was not only hurting Bella. You found a way to heal yourself which I'm happy for. I can't stop you from loving Jacob at all. That's how it will be with you two. I'm sorry. Because of my foolish actions I caused you just as much pain as I did Bella. I don't know what it was like for you to have to fight with him and then worry about me and then Bella…also to worry about your mother and your birthday," he said sitting in the chair next to me.

I was still laying down on the pillow but I smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"It was hard but it worked out the best it could. Of course it won't be easy at all now either. I just don't get something," I said softly. Edward looked at me as I looked at him curiously.

"Why did Jacob imprint on me?" I asked. Edward blinked before smiling some.

"I don't know," he said before standing. I watched him and he looked at me as he held the door handle.

"Bell- your sister…will be here later with Alice, and Rosalie when they find out you're awake. I heard you thinking so I was the first to find out," he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Alice has seen it in a vision already," I stated earning a chuckle before the door shut softly.

I started falling asleep when someone opened the door. I looked over and saw Jacob standing there surprised.

"Jake," I said quietly. He stood there for a moment before shutting the door quietly. He wasn't coming near me and instead stood away from me with his hands to his side.

"So…how are you feeling?" he asked. I looked at myself. I put my hand on the bandage that was wrapped under my hair and around my forehead.

"I can't…feel anything. It doesn't hurt but I think everything is sleeping. I'm really weak from not moving for so long too," I said frowning.

I looked at him again and saw he looked different.

Anyone who didn't know him would say he looked normal…but he didn't through my eyes.

Of course he was dressed normally. A long brown zip up hoodie with a gray shirt under it. He had on some jeans and dark shoes on too.

But it was his face. His hair was still short spiky but he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes held sadness, guilt, regret, and tenderness.

I sighed softly. If everything was already solved with Edward and Bella, what happened between Jacob and his connection with them?

I knew he was feeling guilty for me falling off the cliff, but it wasn't his fault at all. It was all me because I was afraid to face what I needed to come up against.

Because I was a cowered I flew off of a cliff and Jacob got even more hurt than did. I took off the oxygen that was on my nose and put it to the side.

All it was doing was giving me a headache.

I looked at Jacob and he looked to the side, putting his hands in the his jacket pockets.

"I only came to check on you. I'll leave-"

"Jacob," I said cutting him off. My throat was still sore so it came out as a whine but it got his attention all the same.

I held my arm out and motioned him to me. He walked over and sat down next to my bed.

I sat up with difficulty and pulled him to me.

I missed all the IVs in my arms so I wouldn't hurt myself and held him weakly but he hugged me back tightly.

I smiled as he buried his face in my neck. My smile faded some as he felt something wet roll down my neck.

"Jacob your crying," I breathed. He just tightened his grip.

"You fell and screamed. I thought…I thought I was too late. If you wouldn't have woken up I don't…" He trailed off and I rubbed his back gently.

"I'm here. I'm awake and alive," I whispered.

He pulled back and I smiled up at him. He put his hand on my face gently and kissed me sweetly and the heart monitor stopped.

He pulled away quickly and looked at it before looking back at me.

I smiled some with a blush on my face as the monitor started up again.

"I erm…that happened all the time," I said referring to my heart. He grinned, shutting his eyes, and kissed me again.

I smiled, kissing him back just as sweetly, and knew I would find everything to be alright.

As long as I was with my puppy of course.

* * *

_**Me: Surprise! THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!**_

_**Audience: *screams excitedly***_

_**Me: *laughs* Yep! So review and it will come out for you! It's the least I can do for the best reviewers and readers I've ever gotten! So thank you all!!! I'll get the epilogue to the story out in a short while! See ya!!**_

_**Audience: *claps and cheers loudly***_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Me: This is the end of the story!!! *cries***_

_**Audience: *smiles***_

_**Me: *smiles gently* I'm happy I finished the story. It was lots of fun hanging out with you guys on the show! I'm happy you kept watching too!**_

_**Audience: *nods waving at the camera***_

_**Me: *smiles as tears fall* I know I'm a little over the top with this one but I'm just really sad it's over already. **_

_**Audience: *claps as screen comes up***_

_**Me: *smiles* The following names are the people that reviewed and supported me through the rest of the story! I wanted to show the names because they are the awesome people that read the whole story! Show the names guys.**_

_**Chloe**_

_**chino**_

_**tayla**_

_**shaybay55**_

_**kiki**_

_**VampWolfGirl09**_

_**Sis**_

_**BlacksWerewolfa**_

_**Katie**_

_**EclipseLover97**_

_**daisle**_

_**supernaturalobbsessed**_

_**Piper-Knight**_

_**Me:*smiles clapping* Thank all thirteen of you for reviewing and watching the show!!! And thank you Chloe for staring on the show to say this disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Twilight the series or the characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**The last one.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I laughed, almost tripping with Izzy, and she laughed with me. She caught us and we kept walking.

I felt my bare feet on some sand and was confused.

She also told me to dress in white. So I wore white jeans with a light blue design on the leg and a white tank top under a white zip up hoodie that stopped under my chest.

I didn't wear shoes like she told me to and had my black curly hair down like instructed.

"Where am I going?!" I shouted. Bella had her hands over my eyes and was leading me somewhere that I didn't know.

"We're almost there. Hold on!" she said smiling.

I smiled and remembered what I wrote in my diary this morning.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost a month since I got out of the hospital and things had gone back to the way they were._

_Jacob's birthday has passed and he spent the whole day with me. I made him a necklace that had our initials on it. It wasn't anything special. It was on a black rope and was a little wooden piece carved into a wolfs tooth._

_But he loved it which made me happy. When he phased into a wolf it turned into a collar causing me to laugh._

_Something about a wedding had taken place but I was still a little confused on._

_All I know was that after Bella graduated she wanted to be a vampire for her beloved. Jacob was mad but he was forced to except it. I felt for him but understood Bella's motive so in the end I was happy for them._

_Even more happy that they were getting married!_

_Also, everyone now knows Jacob and I are together and I think Jacob did that on purpose. Bella took it by surprise then got really, really happy. Alice was still trying to get used to it but she was happy for me._

"_It's about time you found someone," she had said._

_I didn't mind what they thought though. I could care less. I was happy when I was with him because I loved him more than anything._

"Okay. Ready?" Bella asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded. She uncovered my eyes and then ran.

I blinked the haze out of my eyes and saw Bella standing with lots of people.

"Happy late birthday!!!"

I stared surprised and looked around. There were balloons streams and decorations everywhere. There was a cake and a snack table.

There was a huge fire going on behind them to light up the beach we were on. I knew we weren't on La Push because not only was the drive really long, but the Cullens were there.

I looked at Edward and Bella standing together with smiles on their faces. I saw Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Billy and Emily standing next to the other people from town.

There were the people from my job too. Mat, Tiara, Tyler, Johnny. Then there were some friends of mine from school.

Charlie and the police force were there along with many people from town.

"Wow," I breathed. That's when I noticed everyone was wearing other darker colors causing my white outfit to stand out.

Alice bounded up to me smiling. She was wearing a dark purple v-neck shirt and some jeans with purple flip flops.

"Yay! It's just like I _pictured_!" she said, avoiding the word visioned for the humans. I smiled at her happiness and she suddenly frowned.

"He's not here!" she yelled looking at everyone for answers. Bella sighed and Edward and Emmett muttered something to each other.

Billy and Sam looked at each other and Paul Embry and Quil sighed, smacking their foreheads to their palms.

Alice sighed, walking off, and Charlie walked up to me. He had on some jeans and a brown jacket with a black shirt underneath.

"Happy birthday Sky. You were in the hospital for your real one," he said with a small smile. I nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks Charlie," I said smiling. I grinned running over to Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle was wearing some nice jeans and a dark blue dress shirt with the first two buttons undone.

Esme had on a nice black skirt with some black shoes. She also had on a navy blue sleeveless silk shirt. Her hair was in a side bun and her bangs framed her face.

Esme held her arms out and I ran to her. I hadn't seen either of them since Bella's party. They didn't visit me in the hospital.

"I missed you my dear," Esme said holding me to her. I hugged her tightly and she put a hand on my head looking at me.

"I'm so happy. It's seems like so long ago we had just met you. Now you're seventeen," she said smiling. Carlisle nodded patting my head also.

"We're very proud of you for dealing with a lot of this strongly. I knew you could do it," he said in a fatherly fashion. I smiled again and hugged both of them.

Esme smiled at me.

She was the main person I told about my mother, Jennifer, and she felt it was her responsibility to act as my mother no matter what.

Carlisle acted the same way, even if he didn't know it.

"Thank you both. I'm so glad you guys are back. And gave me this party," I said pulling away. Esme nodded with her hands on my shoulders and fixed my hair.

"Anything for you dear. We love you as our own," she said smiling. I nodded and ran off to talk to more people.

"I love you too!" I called. I almost ran into someone and looked up. I grinned at Tiara and started talking to her. I talked to Mat and everyone else before turning to see Katie from the diner walk up.

She spotted me and smiled waving. She had on a light purple skirt and a purple jacket to match. Her brown hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs over her forehead.

I ran to her and grinned hugging her. I had gotten to know her more through the month and went to her diner after school every day.

"Happy late birthday Sky," she said giggling. I nodded.

"Thanks but how did you-?"

"Your brother and sister came to the diner yesterday and told me about the party. So I came," she said looking at Edward and Bella who were smiling and laughing with the others.

I nodded and dragged her over to the rest.

"Well I love the surprise party they gave me- whoa!!"

Emmett picked me up and spun me around causing me to laugh. He put me on his shoulder so I was sitting on him and looked at everyone.

He had on a dark green sweat suit and some black tennis shoes with a green cap on his head turned sideways.

"Let's go get presents little one!" he said with a grin.

I took his hat and put it on my head and laughed as he carried me to the table. He put me in the wooden chair and I started opening them.

There were a lot of clothes, thanks to Alice, and a lot of other things.

I opened a package from Emmett and pulled out a brown hoodie that zipped up. On the back read in gold letters: Mixed Breed. No Team.

Izzy and I giggled, getting the inside joke and so did the Cullens.

"Thanks Emmett," I said grinning. He saluted at me and I smiled.

"Well that's it," I said with a nod. Edward smirked and looked up at me.

"Well not exactly," he said looking over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and got up. Everyone looked at what I was looking at and I got a clear view.

I broke into a smile and ran to him.

Jacob was standing at the end on the beach we were at and grinned at me. I jumped on him and he spun me around.

I hugged him tightly and he did the same before putting me down.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said looking at everyone. I nodded smiling at him and he glanced at the Cullens.

Carlisle nodded at Jacob and he nodded respectfully back. Maybe they agreed to corporate for this night.

"Well you missed the presents and the cake," I said. He smiled and pulled out a small box.

"I didn't miss all of the presents," he said handing it to me. I blinked and opened it. I dropped the box and stared wide eyed at what was inside.

It was a locket. It was a golden locket that was the size of the palm of my hand. I pushed on the side and it slowly opened to sing a song.

It was a soft tune that filled the air and made my stomach flutter. My cheeks got warm and I smile happily until the song ended.

I noticed that it was missing pictures.

I closed the carefully carved heart and put the leather band around my neck. The heart fell off my chest softly and I looked up at him with a smile.

"There's one thing I haven't told you since I've met you. I haven't just said it to you point blank," he said smiling.

He looked at me, stepping closer, and I suddenly forgot all the people there.

Jacob stroked my face gently with the back of his fingers and leaned in.

"I love you," he whispered. That put my heart on cloud nine and I whispered one thing back as he kissed me gently.

"I love you too."

**_February 26, 2006_**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me. My birthday party was great and I'm happy everyone was there and got along. I'm with Jacob riding back home in his truck. _

_I found out Jacob loves me. A lot. And I'm really glad. He gave me his heart and I'll never let go of it._

_Ever._

_In that heart fits two perfect pictures of two people in love sharing one heart, playing the gentle song that made them forget the world._

_**~Schyler Young**_


	19. Sneak Peek!

_**Here's the first chapter to the sequel!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_March 4, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey. It's Schyler. It's been a long time it seems like. I'm really sorry I haven't kept you updated. _

_It's been hectic._

_Lately Jacob and Bella have been arguing. They can't be in the same room together and neither of them are telling me why. I wish I could hear what they were thinking y'know?_

_And it's sorta making me mad. Well not sorta, it's __**really**__ making me mad._

_I mean don't get me wrong, I love them both, but they are both really pissing me off. The only place I can go to get away from one of them bickering about the other is my job in Port Angeles._

_Do you know how sad it is when I have to go two miles to get some peace?_

_On the other hand Katie is just as confused as I am. She can't explain anything but the fact that they are just letting off a lot of steam from the running away accident._

_Of course Katie wasn't really up to speed. She didn't know about the whole vampire and werewolf thing. _

_I wasn't planning on telling her anyways._

_Not only was I not suppose to tell her about their secrets, but I wasn't sure how she would take it._

_Oh well. I'll just tell her my problems any way I can without giving it away._

_I spend most of my time in La Push with Jacob when I'm not at work. Alice is always complaining about the way I smell causing me to go take a shower._

_But as of two weeks ago, I haven't seen Jacob at all. It's like he disappeared. Gone into thin air. It's scary._

_Usually he at least calls me when we can't see each other. But now he's gone. And I've been getting more and more sad._

_I've been trying to surround myself in my school work for finals and different job things. But it isn't working._

_The last time I heard from Jacob it was when I was hiding behind the tree and he was arguing to Sam. It had to do with me and vampires._

_That had to be the connection with him not seeing me and I knew it. But I wasn't exactly sure if that was completely it._

_But as usual…I can't seem to read Jacob when I need to the most._

_I'm gonna keep trying to figure all these mysteries out. I have to go to work and maybe try and figure out what's all been going on behind my back._

_**~Schyler**  
_


End file.
